The Real Moon Princess
by jayley51
Summary: A month after Galaxia, Serena realized that what she was told about her past and future life were all lies. Straying from her bogus destiny, she realizes that she was never the moon princess and the future she saw was manipulated by someone she trusted. When she discovers the truth and the real Sailor Moon reappears, will the others fall in line or drift apart.
1. Prologue

The Real Moon Princess

Post-Stars (Sailor Moon) and Pre-Season 1 (Yu-Gi-Oh!)/ AU

Rated: M (sexual, language, and violence)

A month after battling Galaxia, Serena realized that what she was told about her past and future life were all lies. As she strays from her bogus destiny and becomes more independent, she realizes that she was never the moon princess and the future she saw was manipulated by someone she trusted. When she discovers the truth and the real Sailor Moon reappears, will the others fall in line or drift apart?

A/N: To coincide Sailor Moon and Yu-Gi-Oh!, I will make the Silver Millennium 3,000 years prior to the series. (Japanese anime of Yu-Gi-Oh! is 3,000 years prior to the series) I plan to keep English version names on both series and Japanese storylines (since it makes more sense than Shadow realm).

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

 **Prologue – Silver Millennium**

As she rose out of bed, Princess Selene staggered to her dresser to inspect the damage done to her face after her skirmish with the sandman. Sure, she felt rejuvenated after a good night's sleep but knew her outward appearance would tell a different tale. Looking at her reflection in her vanity mirror, her assumptions were correct as she saw her clear blue eyes laden with bags underneath the lids and lines on her skin that felt like ridges when she ran fingers across them. Her dark hair usually past her shoulders was now a ruffled mess and scrunched like a bad wig.

"I need to bathe," she concluded as she entered her personal washroom.

Closing the door behind her, Selene preceded to run her bath before stripping her pajamas off her pale slender body. Normally, servants did this for her, but she had them dismissed because they reported her every move to Sailor Pluto. Stepping into the warm-filled oval tub, the dark-haired princess took a deep breath as she reveled in the events the week before.

** **Flashback – A Week Ago** **

 _As her mother was consulting Princess Pluto about the Moon's progress, Princess Selene and her cousin, and second-in-command, Lady Serena, were returning to the kingdom from their rendezvous on Earth. They were spending time in Egypt with their boyfriends, Priest Seto and Jono (Selene) and King Atem and Yugi (Serena), strolling across the Nile and talking until sunset. The Lunarian nobles had met Seto and Atem less than a year ago during negotiations with Earth and soon became acquainted with the gentlemen, eventually falling in love._

 _Anyway, she and Serena were walking past the throne room when they stopped upon hearing Trista and Queen Serenity arguing about the events that occurred over the past year._

" _This is ridiculous, Queen Serenity," Trista shrieked across the vicinity. "First, you allow Selene and Serena to reject Prince Darien's hand for marriage and now you're allowing Serena to marry the Pharaoh and his lover and for Princess Selene to marry the Pharaoh's priest and his paramour?"_

 _As the princess and her lady-in-waiting were listening in on their heated conversation, their bloods were boiling from the way the Plutonian princess were addressing their lovers. Trista had tried to push one of them into marrying Prince Darien or one of his generals, but neither could stand the former's misogynistic attitude and the general was in love with someone else. Needless to say, it was an outright no._

" _My daughter and niece were not happy with your matchmaking, Trista," the silver-haired queen stated, keeping her eyes on her green-haired advisor. "And you went against my wishes by setting up that atrocious union in the first place!"_

" _And the girls each marrying two people isn't? Now, Michelle of Neptune is courting Head Guard Bakura and his lover. This could disgrace the Moon kingdom if this continues."_

 _That comment caused the girls to turn red at Sailor Pluto's comment, both of them storming the throne room with their eyes heated on the discourteous advisor._

" _How dare you question my love for Seto and Jono, Trista?" Selene hissed. "The only disgrace to this kingdom is you!"_

 _Serena also gifted death stares at the Plutonian princess. "And I love Atem and Yugi. Besides, that prince and the Malachite guy's hearts were somewhere else! Besides, it seemed like you were carrying a torch for Darien yourself!"_

 _The queen's color drained from her face upon hearing her niece's words before stepping to her advisor, glaring at her in the process. "Did you try to force this union for your own selfish gain, Sailor Pluto?"_

 _The green-haired beauty's face immediately turned white as a chalk, her brain scrambling to think of a lie to appease her queen and get these brats off her back. Her body was also cold and emulating sweat, causing even the red-hot girls to catch a draft._

" _Y-your m-m-majesty," she stammered, trying to compose herself but failing. "E-everything I d-did was for you a-and the kingdom. Darien may have been from a lower house but a marriage to him would have given their world the same benefits and protection of the Moon."_

 _This made both girls mad. "You think I care about some stupid rank?" Selene bellowed at the time guardian. "I love Seto and Jono because they listen to me and love me for me, not some wind-up doll created straight out of the holodeck!"_

" _Same with Atem and Yugi," Serena followed. "They don't expect perfection or a well-behaved puppet like you or Darien did!"_

 _The Plutonian princess suddenly felt herself getting colder amongst the two girls. How could these two little girls ruin her plans in a short amount of time. She was in love with Darien but knew that her rank wasn't close enough to court him, so she planned to use one of the girls instead in hopes of at least becoming his mistress. Darien had been in on the plan since his father only wanted him to marry one of the moon girls to form a stronger alliance with the Earth and usurp Atem from power, but her plan was ruined, and his father had planned to marry Darien to marry to an Earth girl since the moon princesses were now engaged to the Egyptian lords._

 _After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence, sounds of thunder echoed the palace and a gust of wind appeared in front of them, forming the appearance of a menacing man with a white eye and a scar across it. As the queen and princesses bowed to him and graced him with their smiles, the green-haired soldier herself was shaking more than possible._

" _My queen, Princess Selene, and Lady Serena," the voice boomed, glaring at Sailor Pluto. "I apologize for my interruption, but I had to be here to witness my daughter's treason for myself!"_

 _This sent Trista into hysterics. "I've done nothing wrong, father," she shrieked, backing away from the horrendous figure. "I was doing what was best for the moon!"_

 _Glaring at the pale-faced Plutonian, the dark-haired princess stepped forward with her cousin to address the fearsome god. "Chronos," she stated clearly. "For the past year, Trista has plotted this scandalous union with Prince Darien of Earth and one of us, so she could become his mistress and later wife after doing away with us! They've been in love for years, but his father didn't approve because her ties with the moon were not strong enough for an alliance."_

 _Chronos shot a glare at his daughter that caused her to turn into a puddle before speaking. "Is this true, daughter?" his voice thundering the palace. "Did you seek this alliance for your own acquisition?"_

 _The green-haired senshi opened her mouth to protest, but her father's gaze froze her in her tracks. Tears began flooding down her face as she dropped her staff and fell to the floor. "Darien and I love each other," she said, sobbing quietly. "but his father disapproved of us being together."_

" _So, you go behind my back and plan a union at my daughter and niece's expense?" Queen Serenity shouted, her face red from her anger._

" _It was the only way," she whispered before glaring up at the girls who bested her. "but you ruined it! Now, he's engaged to a girl from Earth and he dumped me!"_

 _She then took her rod again and charged at Princess Selene, who was ready to defend herself, when Lady Serena blocked her with her sword and stunned her with a punch to the stomach, causing her to crumble to the ground._

" _You should've known better than to attack us, Trista!" Serena shouted, her sword pointed at the fetal-positioned Senshi. "As princess and lady-in-waiting, Selene and I have undergone training harsher than all the Senshi combined."_

" _And most of our training was from the Negaverse," Selene added as she knelt before the Plutonian Princess and lifted her chin to face her. "Since that is also our heritage."_

 _Queen Serenity, while proud of the girls' actions, rushed to end the conflict and turned to the ghostly figure. "Chronos," she stated, keeping her composure despite the pain rising in her chest. "With a heavy heart, I charge Princess Trista of Pluto with treason and must ask you to take her prisoner until I can decide her punishment."_

 _Despite his menacing appearance, the time God closed his eyes in despair and nodded. "It shall be done, my queen," he replied, his voice heavy and nearly breaking. "How much time do you need?"_

" _A week."_

 _This made Pluto gasp in fear, but before she could say anything, Chronos paralyzed her movements before glaring at her and lowering his head in shame. "So be it!"_

 _With that, the God of time vanished from the throne room with his daughter in tow. The Lunarian queen then collapsed on the floor while bursting into tears._

 ****End of Flashback****

After finishing her bath, Princess Selene retreated to her bedchamber and pinned her hair into a low side bun with a braid on each side before changing into her white strapless dress with blueish-silver lining at the ends. She abhorred the stupid white dress with the gold rings and puffy sleeves that Trista tried to force her to wear millions of times and was not afraid to tell her so. That was one of the things she was happy to be rid of, along with the servants the now former advisor had stationed to hers and Serena's courts. She had banished all of them after Pluto was gone.

Now fully dressed, the princess collapsed on the bed and sighed with both relief and despair that Trista's punishment was being announced and carried out today. Relief that the Senshi will no longer be a threat to her family, but she was also devastated because she and her mother were friends for years. While she and Serena could never stand the soldier of time, they both tolerated her because of her close friendship with her mother; however, they had to act upon realizing the Plutonian was plotting to betray everything her mother and late uncle stood for. They each fell in love with nobles from the Negaverse and married them, forming an alliance that benefited both kingdoms. So, of course her mother understood when she and her cousin fell in love with nobles from Egypt.

Rising from her bed, Selene heard a knock on her door and granted them permission to enter.

"Hello, Selene," the voice sang, to which the princess laughed.

Serena had skipped into her room, her hair now at bra-strapped length with her former buns now replaced with a simple side braid and her bangs now straightened and swept to the side. She had her hair cut a few days ago and couldn't be happier to have that weight lifted. Also, her white dress was now substituted for a long, V-neck purple dress with a slit to her thighs with black embroidery all over.

"Good morning, Serena," Selene laughed, hugging her enthusiastic cousin. "Ready for breakfast?"

"You bet!"

They both left the bedroom with growling stomachs and headed to the dining room.

When they arrived, they saw a big feast waiting for them and some familiar faces entering with smiles on their faces upon meeting their Princess and Lady.

"Michelle, Hotaru," both girls squealed, running to them with hugs. "Please tell me you're here to help us finish this breakfast." Selene laughed.

"Partially," Michelle of Neptune sighed. "We're also here with some guests that are very excited to see you guys."

This puzzled the Lunarian cousins for a bit until they saw their fiancés entering the room with smiles on their faces as they greeted the girls.

"Seto, Jono!" Selene gasped, embracing them tightly and kissing them on the lips. "I'm glad you're here!"

"As are we, Selene," the priest smiled, happy to see his lover safe after hearing the events that transpired in the past week. "I heard your mother's advisor will be dealt with today."

Both girls had to sigh at that. "This is hard for all of us," Serena replied. "especially Aunt Serenity. Trista was not only her most trusted advisor but also her friend."

"It pains us all, My Lady," Hotaru of Saturn said, tears rolling down her face. "but she has to face the consequences of her actions."

Atem and Yugi then hugged Serena. "It is tough, our love," Atem soothed as he and Yugi kissed her forehead. "but I believe that you will all be better for this."

That's when Michelle's lovers, Bakura and Ryou stepped in the room and passionately kissed the teal-haired senshi without shame before they all headed to the table holding hands with their lovers.

 ***Four Hours Later***

Noon rolled around faster than expected and all the Senshi except Pluto was in the throne room for the sentencing. Princess Selene and Lady Serena were standing on opposite sides of the throne with their lovers at their sides. Sailor Neptune was in between her lovers standing next to the Moon Princess, with Bakura holding Saturn's glaive because he didn't feel the girl needed it for this moment. Sailor Saturn was next to Ryou and he was holding her hand for support and so she could channel her energy to Bakura to use the weapon just in case it was necessary.

The inner Senshi were next to Lady Serena and they were solemn to say the least while Sailor Uranus was standing on the far end of the line, her eyes burning with rage over the fact the woman she had known and trusted for years would conspire against their leaders.

When the doors opened, Queen Serenity walked through the line with everyone bowing as she made her way to her throne. Her face composed and flawless, she sat in her Crystal chair and said, "Bring forth Trista of Pluto!"

In that instant, the doors opened again, and the former advisor was brought in, her face pale and eyes darkened from lack of sleep. Her once neatly styled hair was now loose and unkempt and her outfit was a green dress that reached her knees. Selene and Serena glanced at each other and knew that her powers were now stripped except for her immortality. Even the queen couldn't hide her sorrow for her old friend being shackled and led to her by Diamond of Nemesis and his wife, Hadley of Pluto (Trista's paternal sister).

When the disheveled princess was brought to Queen Serenity's feet, Prince Diamond gently kneeled her to the floor and she kept her head down to await her fate.

The silver-haired Queen looked upon her former advisor with a hint of sadness in her eyes before addressing her daughter and niece, "Princess Selene and Lady Serena, will you both step forward and address the charges against Trista of Pluto?"

Squeezing their lovers' hands for support, the girls immediately stepped to the queen's side to act as regents for the sentencing.

Princess Selene gazed at the former Senshi with a cold look on her face, something she had learned from Seto within the year they've been together. While she felt sympathy for the woman, she could not show it because she had betrayed the moon and nearly doomed them all for her selfish desires.

"Princess Trista of Pluto," she stated, her eyes never wavering. "I demand you to face us as you answer to the charges brought against you, now!"

Having no choice but to obey, the green-haired woman slowly rose her head to look at the Lunarian nobles she was sworn to protect but chosen to betray. With her vision slightly blurred, she could make out that the girls she had despised for always defying her at every turn, causing her to glare with fire in her eyes until she set her eyes on the Queen, turning her fires into tears.

The Princess and Lady were both touched by this because the Plutonian clearly regretted her actions but also knew even their mother could not let this go; so, Selene started the formalities.

"Trista of Pluto," she formally announced. "You have been accused and found guilty of Treason, Conspiracy to Commit Regicide, and Perjury. Do you have anything to say before we announce your sentence?"

The teary-eyed prisoner looked at her Queen with eyes of a battered cat and answered barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, your majesty," she said before turning to the girls with the same rage as before and spitting at their feet. "I'm sorry that your daughter and niece have grown into stupid bitches!"

Her face red upon hearing that venom, the silver-haired beauty marched from her throne with haste, pulled Trista to her feet by her chin, and slapped her back to the ground within half a second.

"You will not insult my girls in any manner, Trista!" She spat, before addressing Selene and Serena. "Return to your places. I am well enough to continue this."

The girls then walked back to their lovers who took their hands as they watched the queen take a deep breath to calm herself while her daughter smiled in pride before glancing at Serena, whose eyes also shone in pride. Queen Serenity was not all sugar and spice, especially when it came to the girls' safety and happiness.

The Queen then turned to her prisoner, her composure restored to her face, and stated. "Trista, with a heavy heart, I have no choice but to banish you to the time gates indefinitely until you have genuinely felt remorse for your actions!. Your position as Sailor Pluto will be given to your sister Hadley along with your powers, apart from your immortality."

Everyone gasped in horror of the punishment doled out. Until now, Hadley was tasked with guarding the time gates but only for a few hours a day and she was allowed to have company. Now, it looks as if Trista will be alone and have no one to see to her until she was deemed remorseful.

As if they were all thinking the same question, Selene, Serena, Michelle, and Hotaru opened their mouths to ask if Trista will be tended to when their respective lovers squeezed their hands to stop them and Ryou pulled Hotaru into his arms for the same reason.

Taking another deep breath, Queen Serenity held up her staff and a set of double doors appeared across from her and opening automatically, revealing a black-hole like portal inside. Then, the silver-haired queen raised her arms to make Trista's shackles vanish before the portal's winds slowly drew her in with her shrieking at Princess Selene and Lady Serena, "This isn't over, bitches! I _will_ have my _REVENGE_!"

* * *

A/N: I don't know what the Senshis names during the Silver Millennium. It has been years since I watched Sailor Moon. Also, I decided to add a sister for Sailor Pluto and the reason will be known in the later chapters. I am not bashing any characters (except Darien slightly because he and Serena aren't right for each other, in my opinion). Also, Amara and Michelle aren't lovers as they were in the anime and manga in this story, but I plan to pair Amara with someone else.

Lady Serena → Serena Tsukino

Princess Selene → Hollis Mason

Pharaoh Atem → Yami Sennen

Jono → Joey Wheeler

Princess Hadley → Hadley Tomoe

Head Guard Bakura → Bakura Mao

Ryou → Ryou Sagara (since Bakura and Yami Bakura are two different people in this story, I had to create a surname for Ryou).

I think the other names are self-explanatory. In the name of the moon and Ra!


	2. Everything's Changed

A/N: This is set in the Present Day, After _Stars_ ended.

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

 **Everything's Changed**

Juuban Municipal High School

While everyone was nervously awaiting the results of the English test, Serena Tsukino was busy drawing a manga she was working on for the past few weeks. As she was doing this, three of her friends were observing her and were perplexed at this.

Amy Mizuno, the genius blunette sitting behind her, was happy that her carefree friend was taking her studies seriously within the past month; however, she was also concerned about the blonde's behavior. Within a few days after Galaxia's defeat, her best friend started studying, doing homework, and taking art and martial arts classes. She went from being a girl who hated studying to save her life to someone who now takes it to heart. Amy tried to shrug it off that maybe she was trying to improve as a leader of the senshi and future queen, but she somehow couldn't.

On her right sat Lita Kino, the powerhouse of the Senshi. She also knew her fun-loving friend had changed beyond belief when she tasted some of Serena's foods at their study group. Yeah, the food was delicious, but she was surprised at what it was. First, she had made Quinoa Salad the first week. Yeah, it was great, but the Serena she knew would rather fight Beryl's forces again than eat vegetables. Also, like Amy, she was shocked that Serena was learning to fight. She used to barf at the idea of training, but now she's training at a gym and barely sees her.

To the left was Mina Aino, the love Senshi. As she looked at Serena drawing at her desk, her mind was scrambling. Up until a month ago, all she could think about was Darien, especially when Galaxia killed him, and she didn't know it. Now, the bond between the future king and queen of Crystal Tokyo was all but gone, like it was never there. Mina had wanted to talk to them to see what was going on, but neither of them had the time.

When the teacher rose from her desk, papers in hand, she went down the aisles and handed each student their graded tests.

When school ended, Serena walked out the building with her school bag and duffel containing her gym clothes. Since there was no homework in either of her classes, today, she planned to add in some Kendo with her Karate. She was about to start walking the few blocks to the gym when someone called out her name.

"Serena, wait up!"

Turning around, she saw Mina running towards her with Amy and Lita not that far behind.

"What's up, guys?" Serena asked, crossing her arms.

After catching her breath, the love Senshi was the first to speak. "How'd you do on the test?"

"I got a 92," She smiled, pulling it out for them to see before turning to walk away.

As she was walking, the smile she had shown her friends quickly faded. Yeah, she was happy she had improved her studies lately, but she had something else on her mind than her grades.

A few days after Galaxia's defeat, the odango-haired teen had been having dreams about her past life and was shocked at the turn of events. It showed that Queen Serenity, the woman she thought was her mother, was really her aunt and that the queen had a daughter of her own, who was the princess while she, herself, was her cousin and Lady-in-Waiting.

When she first had this dream, she tried to brush it off as that; however, she still kept having them and more events started popping up as the days progressed. She then realized gradually that these occurring dreams were in fact memories, somehow, but after seeing that Darien wasn't her love as she originally thought, her feelings for him had changed. It was like she never loved him in the first place.

Arriving at the gym, she quickly took a deep breath to place these thoughts on the shelf. She planned to get answers later, but she had training now.

* **Three hours later** *

Coming home after Karate and Kendo, Serena limped in the doorway after working out to find her mother waiting for her.

"Hi, mom," she said, pulling out her test and handing it to her.

Looking at the results, Ikuko wiped her eyes to see if she was reading the grade right. She knew that her daughter's grades had improved and was proud of that, but she was still getting used to the results.

Finally convinced she wasn't dreaming, the older woman smiled her daughter and playfully scowled, "Go to your room and don't come down until dinner! It'll be done in over an hour."

Needing to soak her muscles anyway, Serena ran upstairs to her room to grab her pajamas after placing her test on the desk when she heard Luna coming through the window.

"Hi, Serena!" the cat mewed, jumping on her desk. "How'd you do on the test?"

"I did okay," she said, as made her way to the washroom. "See for yourself."

Luna's crimson eyes widened upon hearing that but looked below her and saw the exemplary score, causing her to faint on the spot.

When Ikuko called Serena down for dinner, her muscles were still aching but barely noticeable when she emerged down the stairs in her pink pajamas and her hair pulled back in a braid.

"So, mom," the blonde asked, skipping down the stairs. "What are we ha…"

Serena was cut off when she saw a dark-haired girl standing at the foot of the stairs. Hey eyes were clear blue and lighter than hers and her attire consisted of a black skater dress with white and blue roses accompanied with a black pleather biker jacket. Also, complimenting her clothing was platinum jewelry, entailing of bangles on both wrists, earrings with a crescent moon and three stars dangling from each of them, and her necklace also had crescent moons and stars with two dragons in the middle (one with a blue eye and the other, red) entwined into a shape of a heart.

Noticing Serena's shocked stupor, the trendy teen chuckled softly and mused. "So, Serena," she asked in a soft British accent. "Don't you recognize me?"

The blonde's eyes welled up in tears before she threw her arms around the girl with the latter returning the embrace and kissing the top of her head. "It's been a long time, hasn't it, cousin?" the girl asked, pulling her back to see her.

Still crying happily, Serena nodded. "Yes, it has, Hollis."

When dinner rolled around, everyone was eating Lasagna and garlic bread, except for Hollis, who was eating the Vegan version of the dish along with Serena, who didn't want her cousin feeling alone. Throughout the entire meal, they never stopped holding hands and snuck smiles at each other just like when they were children. It was like the other half of them was made whole again.

After dinner and Serena washing dishes, the family entered the living room with Serena and Hollis never letting go of each other as they sat on the couch. Sammy sat on the far end while Kenji and Ikuko were sitting on the end chairs across from them.

"So, Hollis," Ikuko started the conversation. "How's your mother doing?"

Taking a deep breath, the brunette replied, "She's good. Travels a lot because of her job. She's in the Amazon looking for evidence of a lost tribe."

Kenji's eyes widened upon hearing that. "That means you're alone in Wales?" he asked, horrified at the thought of leaving his family alone. "How do you cope?"

"Uncle Kenji, I graduated University with my Bachelor's before I turned fourteen and my MFA before I turned sixteen," she laughed and took a deep breath. "Besides, my own work keeps me busy. We're actually living in Florida, now."

Quiet until now Sammy's eyes beamed at what his cousin said. "So, what's your job?"

"Oh, I wrote a few best-sellers," she blushed. "I also do some freelance editing for other writers."

Ikuko and Kenji just nodded at that, but Serena looked at her cousin for a second before her eyes widened upon realization. "You're Claire Raiko, aren't you?"

Hollis' eyes also widened upon this. She knew her works were in Japan because she translated them herself and knew there was a possibility that Serena read some of her books but never counted on her cousin to make the connection to her right away. "You got it, sweetie."

This caused Sammy to scream in shock. "A few?" he shouted. "Try millions! They say that you're worth billions in the book world!"

Serena noticed that her cousin's cheeks were growing red from this and scowled at her brother, "You're embarrassing her, Sammy," she hissed, knowing the need for an alias more than anything. "She probably doesn't want anyone outside of family knowing about this."

"Thanks, Serena," Hollis laughed, leaning on her chest.

A few hours later, the Tsukino household fell asleep. The cousins were cuddled up on Serena's bed, with the blonde using Hollis' chest as a pillow and Luna curled up at the end. As they were drifting in their slumber, however, Serena was having the dreams again, but the puzzles were being put into place this time. She saw her past life that she originally thought was real two years ago was actually a hologram made by someone who wanted her to believe that she and Darien were lovers and the Negaverse were her enemies when they really weren't. Also, she saw that most of the villains she fought over the years weren't real either but clones of them. Metalia, Doom Phantom, and Pharaoh 90 were also made and controlled by someone else.

Serena's eyes widened and gasped at this. _Who the hell could mess with us for two years? What about Rini? Was she involved in this?_ Her thoughts were now confounded on her future daughter. _Was she just a doll manufactured just to force me and Darien together?_ As if on cue, the vision changed into something else.

It was a tea shop in Sendai and a young couple was exiting the restaurant, with the girl carrying a child that appeared to be six years old. As she was seeing this, Serena's eyes widened at the child's appearance. The girl's eyes were coral red and the hair pink. Yeah, her hair was up in a ponytail, but there was no mistake. This girl was Rini to the "T."

The girl beamed at her mother and asked. "Mommy, could we go see the play this weekend?"

The mom just chuckled at her daughter. "If we have enough money, sweetie," she said.

"Okay."

Then, it changed to a small apartment later that night and it was on fire. Serena was transported inside to see the girl picked up and taken by a shadowy figure she couldn't make out. Then, they transported out of the room and the next place was a lab of sorts.

"No one will know you survived the fire," the silhouette growled, placing her into a chamber. "I have use for you, small lady. You won't remember your family or that mundane life you had. From now on, you will believe you're from the future and your mother is Neo-Queen Serenity and King Darien from Crystal Tokyo. You won't even know it's not real."

Then, the figure pressed some controls on some machine and Rini was receiving shocks throughout her body, causing her to scream and cry in pain.

As Serena was witnessing this, her heart was breaking. Rini wasn't her daughter at all. She was an innocent child taken off the streets and brainwashed into believing she was from the future. She was just a pawn in some twisted game.

Before she could ponder any further, she was swarmed with her real memories of the past and she drank them like a thirsty camel looking for water. Then, she got a clear picture of Princess Selene's face and she was both shocked and relieved at who her present incarnation was before jolting out of her sleep.

Hollis woke up immediately after her and grabbed her shoulder to steady her before locking eyes with her. "Are you okay, Serena."

Serena's shocked expression immediately transitioned to a smile upon hearing that. "Yeah," she answered. "I remember everything …Princess Selene."

This caused the reincarnated Moon Princess's heart to liven with tears streaming down her face. Pulling Serena into a gentle embrace and kissing the top of her head, she whispered in her ear. "Welcome back, my Silver Huntress!"

* * *

A/N: Serena remembers her real past and now knows for sure that future was a fake. Will she and Hollis tell the girls right away and how will Serena break up with Darien? Who is behind the deception? In the name of the moon and Ra! Stay tuned!


	3. What the Hell

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

A/N: Serena now knows the truth about the past and that bogus future she was shown two years ago, but what about the others? Do they suspect something or are still in the dark?

 **What the Hell?**

Mina's POV

The next day at school, everyone was listening to Mr. Kamiya's lecture in Social Studies class while a certain blonde love Senshi's eyes were wandering around the room to fight off the desire to fall asleep. She was never a fan of history, so she never cared for the class. Also, she had some pressing matters on her mind as she looked at her princess taking notes (A/N: The Inners still think Serena's the Moon princess). When she saw her this morning, her eyes were widened at her new appearance. Her usual odango-style was now replaced with a side braid and her ridiculously long hair was now cut off, stopping right below her bra-strap; also, her bangs were now straightened and swept to the side like one of those rock stars, but Serena's sudden makeover was the least of her worries.

 _Last night, I felt that the bond between her and Darien was broken_ , she thought. _No, it was erased, like it never existed in the first place. What about Crystal Tokyo? Rini? Serena, what is going on?_

"Something you like to share with the class, Miss Aino?"

As if a bullet strayed past her, Mina looked up and saw the brown-haired teacher narrowing his eyes at her, his hands clasped at his hips, and foot tapping the floor.

Her eyes widened at her teacher's frustrated appearance. "Well," she stammered. "Um…"

"Well, Miss Aino," he stated firmly. "You'll have time to think about it in detention."

This made the boy-crazy blonde balk again. Mina had promised Artemis she would try not to get any more detentions and improve her studies. He even pointed out that Serena was doing better in school and pursuing other interests besides fawning over Darien and wasn't surprised at Serena's behavior lately when she brought it up.

 ***Flashback – Last Night***

 _The Love Senshi rose out of her sleep in a gasp over what she had sensed. Her heart racing, she woke up the white cat who was lying next to her._

 _Yawning and stretching, Artemis woke to the shaking of his ward. "What is it, Mina?"_

" _The love between Darien and Serena is broken," she said, her face pale. "No, more like erased. It was if they were never in love in the first place."_

 _This made the kitty's blue eyes shoot out of his head as he rose on all fours. Then, he felt a shock surge through his body and a flood of memories came rushing back to him, causing him to faint._

" _Artemis!"_

 _Seeing her advisor fall to the floor caused Mina to scoop up her cat, who regained consciousness at the shrill of her voice._

" _Are you okay?" she asked, rubbing his ears._

 _The white cat was purring from the caressing his teen companion was giving him. Nuzzling her hand with his head, he told her he was fine before turning around to face her. "You said the bond between Serena and Darien was obliterated?"_

 _The blond nodded, her eyes heavy, "Within the past month, I felt her love for him fade over time," she said, tears forming in her eyes. "and now, it was as if it never existed."_

 _Artemis opened his mouth to speak but thought better of this. He'd just got his real memories back, along with some new information, and knew it would be too much for his soldier of Venus to handle tonight. Instead, he nuzzled her cheek in comfort and said, "Don't worry about it, Mina. I'm sure all will be explained in time."_

 ***End of Flashback***

She had asked him what that meant, but he just said the same thing and instructed her not to say anything to the others, yet. She agreed but still wanted to find out what was going on. She had planned to catch Serena before she went to art class, but now, she had to change it to before she got home since she got detention.

 _Oh well_ , she thought. _Thank goodness it's Friday_.

 **Time Skip — Lunch**

Amy's POV

 _Why did she change her hair?_ The blunette Senshi thought as she walked to find a place to eat. _I know people tease her about her buns, but that was no reason to chop off her beautiful hair and make that drastic change._

As the genius Senshi made her way to a spot under the tree, she noticed Serena walking to a bench where Melvin Umino was sitting. Amy knew Serena was friends with him before she became Sailor Moon, but why was she talking to him now? The blunette rose from where she was sitting and crawled within hearing distance of the two. When she got to a safe point, she gathered her lunch and started eating while listening in on their conversation.

"So, Molly moved away?" Serena asked, munching on some apple slices.

Amy could see Melvin looking down eating a sandwich while nodding. "Yeah, two weeks ago," he said, sadness in his eyes. "Her parents just told me they sent her away for her own protection. She's in Domino City, not that it matters."

Serena's sky blues widened at that comment, "What?" she screeched. "Aren't you two together?"

"We broke up two months ago. We fizzled out and decided it was best to end it."

"Oh…" the blonde couldn't say anything to that. She needed to break up with Darien today. He called her this morning, asking her if he could take her to art class. She was going to decline, but he said they needed to talk. Luckily, Hollis was going to follow them to ensure he wasn't going to try anything.

"We still talk and everything," Melvin said, eating some prunes. "but not like before. She already made some new friends and needs to make time for them. I plan to visit one day to see how she's doing but want her to settle in, so she won't get too homesick."

Amy then saw Serena pull Melvin into a hug and tell him it was going to be okay. The relationship between Molly and Melvin made the blunette worry about the blonde's relationship with Darien. Is it fizzling out? Yeah, they haven't spent any time together lately, but up until a month ago, Serena doted on the guy. Now, she doesn't care if they don't date and Darien hasn't made any effort. What the hell is going on here?

 **Another Time Skip – After School**

Hollis was parked in front of the school in her Audi Q7 parked right behind the red sports car Serena said Darien would be driving. Taking a deep breath while tightening her hand around the steering wheel, the reincarnated Moon princess was making sure Darien didn't try and hurt her cousin. She wasn't sure if he was in on the fake memory fiasco but wasn't taking any chances either. As Serena exited the school, she saw the blonde breathe a sigh of relief upon seeing her as she entered the passenger's side of her soon-to-be ex's car.

Fortunately, the art school was a ten-minute drive from the high school because Hollis was growing weary seeing her cousin near that matador reject. She didn't know if he was the same as he was three-thousand years ago but didn't care to find out.

Looking at the clock on her phone, Hollis knew Serena had fifteen minutes before she had to go in but wanted to know what she and Darien were talking about. So, she closed her eyes and concentrated on them, picking up on the conversation almost immediately.

Here is the conversation:

Serena (takes a deep breath): "Darien, I have to…"

Darien: "Serena, it's over."

Serena (nods and takes another breath): "I know. That's what I wanted to tell you."

Darien: "Before I was planning to leave for the States." (looks down and sighs) "I was seeing someone else."

Telepathically hearing the conversation, the dark-haired teen's mouth gaped. _He was cheating on her?_ She thought. _I wonder how long?_

Serena (eyes widened): "How long were you cheating on me, Darien?"

Darien (looks away and sighs): "Halfway during the Dead Moon Circus event. The real reason I was going was to think things over. Should I stay with you or be with her?"

Serena (shakes her head and smirks): "So, you chose her?" (throws her promise ring in his face and screams) "Well, she can have you then, you philandering loser!"

Smirking with pride as Serena stomped out the car, Hollis couldn't help but laugh when Darien exited after her to apologize, only for her to deck him to the ground. Hollis then departed from her car and hugged her cousin and kiss the top of her head in comfort while assuring her she was proud of her.

Darien got up from the assault, his jaw dropped at the damage his now ex's punch caused. As they turned to leave, Darien caught up with them with a pathetic look on his face. "Serena," he said barely above a whisper. "I hope one day you can forgive me."

After loading Serena in the passenger's seat, Hollis marched over to Darien and gave him an innocent smile.

 _THWAK!_

The former prince keeled over in a ball screaming after Hollis' knee met his family jewels. She then kneeled across from and brought his face up to meet hers.

"Don't ever go near my cousin again," she said through gritted teeth before reverting to her sweet smile. "Got it?!"

She then let him go and saw that the art lessons Serena was attending were canceled, so she returned to her car and took off.

The cousins had arrived at the Fruits Parlor Crown after making a stop back home for Serena to change her clothes. The blonde was now donning a violet skater dress that stopped a few inches above her knees complemented with black thigh-high boots she borrowed from Hollis. She didn't feel like wearing her bright colors today after today. As they sat at an empty booth, Hollis took Serena's hand and looked her in the eyes.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" she asked, wanting to know the truth.

Serena produced a sad smile at the question, "I'm not too mad that Darien fell for someone else," she sighed. "but at the fact he didn't have the decency to break up with me before he left. I mean what kind of man falls for someone else and not dump the girl he was seeing for over a year?"

Hollis simply nodded at the comment. She knew that despite Serena knowing that she never loved him, she knew her cousin still cared for him. Hell, even Hollis couldn't ignore the times the cad was there for her cousin and the other Sailors, but she also couldn't ignore the fact he might've known the truth about their past and left them in the dark.

"Serena," she sighed, interlocking their fingers. "If you didn't care if he wasn't honest with you about philandering behind your back, I'd have been pissed. You deserved better than what he gave you. When the fake love you felt for him was gone, you thought long and hard on how you were going to end things with him with a clean slate because you still cared about him and wanted it to be less painful. He's the one who messed up, not you."

The shorter blonde smiled at her cousin because she knew the right things to say. Then, the tears started flowing down her face as she realized how much she missed her. As she was about to tell Hollis this, she immediately felt herself being wrapped in a gentle but firm embrace.

"I know, sweetheart," the brunette soothed as she kissed the top of her head. "I missed you, too, but nothing will separate us again."

Hollis' comment brought a smile to Serena's face as she rested her head on her chest. She could've laid there forever, being lulled to sleep by her cherry blossom scent. However, she and Hollis were both jolted upright when Andrew approached them asking for their order.

Hollis ordered a Quinoa salad and Coke Zero while Serena requested a Veggie burger with apple fries and Dr. Pepper. He wrote it down before handing the ticket to a passing waitress and sitting across from the cousins, glancing at the brunette sitting next to his friend.

"Hi," he said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you two old friends?"

Serena had to laugh at this, "Something like that," she said lightly. "This is my cousin, Hollis Mason."

"Oh," the guy jumped, face growing red. "Nice to meet you, Hollis."

The brunette raised an eyebrow to Andrew, knowing what he probably thought before Serena revealed their relationship. She just shook his hand and replied, "Likewise!"

Green eyes widened at her voice, "Are you from the UK?"

"Wales, but I moved to the States two years ago."

"Cool," he laughed. "so, what are you guys doing here?"

Taking a deep breath at his question, Serena spoke. "Darien and I broke up and my cousin brought me here to cheer me up."

Hearing that, the waiter's eyes softened. "I'm really sorry, Serena," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine, Andrew. Really!" she smiled. "It just pissed me off he was cheating on me for almost a year before finally having the decency to end it."

As this was going on, Hollis picked up on Andrew's uneasiness and was about to say something when a teal-haired woman burst in with a raven-haired child in her arms and a blonde coming in after her, her dark blue eyes wide and face full of fear. "Michelle, please let me explain!"

"Explain what, Amara?" the teal hair asked, her face flooding with tears. "That you cheated on me with your groupie from the track or that you've been stringing me along for months and didn't have the guts to break it off with me?"

Serena's eyes widened at this. Oh, she knew that Michelle's love for Amara was fake after getting her memories back but never thought Amara cheat would on her. Then, she and Hollis turned their attention to Hotaru, who clung to the Sea Senshi while nodding at them.

"You wanted to break it off with me too, Michelle," Amara's voice countered, her hands on her hips.

Michelle had to laugh at that. "The only difference is I wasn't cheating on you for months and lying about it," she said as Hollis and Serena walked towards them, with Hollis grabbing Hotaru out of the sea queen's arms and into her own, rubbing circles on her back to calm her down.

"Amara," Serena said, wanting to stop the public drama. "You need to go…now!"

The tomboy blinked at her kitten before looking at the brunette holding Hotaru while taking her now ex-girlfriend's hand and sitting her at the booth they were sitting. She then hung her head before leaving the café without saying a word and Serena returned to her booth, grabbing Hotaru to sit next to her.

"Are you okay, my water sprite?" Hollis asked, caressing her face.

The teal-haired Senshi nodded in response before burying her face into the girl's chest. "I am now. Thanks, Princess Selene!"

Pleased her inner circle got their real memories back, Hollis took her fellow Senshis' hands and they all smiled at each other, happy they were together again. However, all four of them knew there was work to be done. They had to find out who fucked with their memories and stop them before they do something next.

When their orders came a few minutes later, the foursome started digging in. Since Hollis' salad was oversized, Michelle took half of it while Hotaru had a burger with fries.

"So…" Hotaru asked softly. "What do we call you now, princess?"

The brunette smiled at the girl's question. "My name is Hollis Mason," she laughed. "but don't call me Holly. I hate that."

The name caused the teal-haired girl to look up. "Hollis Mason?" she asked, eyes widened, before whispering. "Are you dating some hotshot CEO and his boyfriend?"

Cheeks pink, Hollis nodded in response. "Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler. We were dating before they got their memories back."

"What about Atem and Yugi?" Serena asked, remembering her past lovers. "Were they reborn, also?"

"Relax, Silver Huntress. They both remember you and now know you have your memories back," the brunette assured her before returning to Michelle. "Bakura and Ryou also understand the situation. I informed them all this morning while Serena was in school. They also understand if you want to take things slow after all that's happened."

Serena had to nod at that. Yeah, she wanted to see her loves again more than anything but knew it was best to take it slow after just getting out a relationship. Michelle was thinking the same thing. After what Amara put her through, slow and steady was what she needed. Besides, she never dated a guy in this life, much less two. She wanted to ease into it.

Finishing the meal, Hollis went to the counter to pay the tab when Andrew stopped her.

"It's on the house," he said, smiling sadly.

The brunette's eyes widened at his generosity, but she just thanked him and left with the girls.

"So, what now?" Hotaru asked, her violet eyes shining at the older girls.

The teal-haired teen took a deep breath before saying, "Amara should be gone by now," she smirked. "I changed the locks to my place after throwing her shit out the door. You want to have a girls' night?"

Everyone agreed on that idea and was entering the car when Hollis' cell phone rang. She immediately answering it, "Hello," she said, eyes widening. "Hey, Seto."

 **Hikawa Shrine**

Mina was heading up the long stairs to Raye's after a failed attempt to catch Serena and after hearing what happened today, she knew she wouldn't want to talk.

 _I can't believe Darien's been cheating on Serena for less than a year_ , Mina thought. _How could we have been blind to it? And who was that girl with Serena? Man, this is crazy._

When she entered the temple, the love Senshi was relieved to see Luna and the rest of the girls sitting around the table and soon joined them. She soon joined them and started scuffing away at the cakes in front of her, which earned her widened eyes and gaping mouths from the others.

"What," she mumbled, mouth full of food. "I'm hungry."

Raye shook her head at this and started, "Down to business," she stated with Luna in her lap. "In the past month, Serena has changed drastically and grown more distant by the day."

"Well, she is improving her studies and gaining new hobbies," Lita said, eagerly defending her princess. "Maybe she's getting serious about becoming queen."

Amy, her blue eyes saddened at what she saw today, told everyone about her makeover at school. "She cut her hair and no longer has the buns on her head," she said softly.

Luna nodded at this. "She and her cousin cut her hair this morning and changed her bangs too."

The raven-haired Miko hung her head at this revelation. "I know I teased her for her hairstyle, but to do something this drastic? She had this style as Princess and Future queen. Hell, Rini even wore this every time she came to the present!"

"It'll grow back!" Lita growled, not liking the way they were bringing the past and future in this conversation. "Besides, she may have wanted a change for now. Am I not the only one who's glad she's doing something for herself instead of depending on Darien or us to do things with?"

Luna nodded in agreement with the powerhouse Senshi. "It is a good thing, Lita, but what if they break up? They never see each other anymore and Serena doesn't care to even call him or drop by his apartment. Then again, Darien sees that she's improving academically, but it's like he doesn't care anymore."

"That's because he _doesn't_ care anymore!"

Everyone looked to see Mina looking down and her fists clenched at her sides. "After leaving detention, I heard that Darien and Serena broke up and him admitting he was cheating on her for less than a year!"

"I'll kill him!" Lita screeched, jumping up when Mina pulled her back.

"Serena and the girl she was with already kicked his ass from what I heard," she said before looking at Raye, who had a look of guilt on her face.

The others caught this, also, and their looks turned to venom as they looked at the ravenette, who quickly countered. "It wasn't me," she said. "but I did know what was going on."

Sitting in her lap, Luna angrily looked up at the fire Senshi. "You knew Darien was unfaithful to her?" she asked. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I saw them when I was out of town right before the Starlights came," she said, tears rolling down her face. "He met her outside of a dance studio and they were all over each other. I followed them until they checked into a hotel."

" _WHAT THE HELL_?" the black cat jumped out of Raye's lap and onto the table to face her. "He not only disgraced Serena by seeing another girl, but he had the nerve to sleep with her?"

"I was pissed, too. After she left the room, I went inside and let him have it! He told me they were only seeing each other for a couple of months and only slept together a few times."

Lita eyes narrowed at this. "Still," she said through gritted teeth. "Why didn't you tell us?"

The fire Priestess started sobbing, "I was going to tell Serena, but I…"

* **Flashback – Hotel out of Town** *

" _How could you do this to Serena, Darien?" Raye was screaming after punching him square in the jaw. "What about our future? What about Rini?"_

 _Darien was fumbling on the bed, holding his cheek. "It was only a few times, Raye," he said, wincing at the pain. "I've been seeing her for a few months and I really like her."_

" _Oh, really? Darien, you have a girlfriend back home who loves you, would die for you, and you go give it up to your side chick? Serena will be heartbroken once she hears this!"_

 _Darien sat on the bed and shook his head, "No, Raye!" he said. "Serena doesn't have to know about this."_

" _I'm going to tell her, Darien," Raye said, getting up and heading to the door. "You are not going to stop me!"_

" _Do you really want a broken leader on your hands, again?"_

 _This stopped the fire priestess dead in her tracks upon hearing that and the reincarnated prince rose from the bed and took her by the shoulders. "The last time I broke her heart, it nearly killed her. If this happened for real, do you really think she'll get over it?"_

 _Raye hung her head at this. She knew Serena would keel over if she knew Darien had betrayed her, but what kind of friend was she if she didn't tell her leader the truth?_

" _I'll end it with the girl," he said, locking eyes with her violets. "I'm leaving for America, anyway, to study at Harvard. In a few months' time, she'll forget me and find someone else. Serena never has to know."_

* **End of Flashback** *

"I don't know why I agreed to keep mum about it," she said through sobs. "I just wanted to believe he'd keep his word and when Serena started improving on her studies and pursuing other interests, I hoped he'd notice and see she was the right one. Now, I know he would've left her regardless!"

Luna sighed at this and nuzzled Raye to calm her down, "I know you wanted to spare Serena pain, Raye," she cooed. "but I wished you'd have told me. I'd have done something about it."

"Yeah," Lita added, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We all would've kicked his ass!"

"Who says we can't do it now?" the usually shy blunette asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Amy, who continued. "He cheated on Serena, practically scared Raye into keeping quiet, and ruined the future. I say we go to his place and kick his ass!"

After mulling over it for a second, all of them (Luna included) rose from where they were sitting and rushed out of the shrine, cracking their knuckles and sharpening their claws.

* * *

A/N: So, Serena and Darien are splitsville, but so are Amara and Michelle. Hollis is already dating Joey and Seto, who ends up calling her. The inner scouts and Luna know of Darien's infidelity and are out for blood, including the cat. Now, where is Artemis? What did Seto want with Hollis? In the name of the moon and Ra! Stay tuned!


	4. True Love and Honor

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

Warning: There is a lemon in this chapter. I'll let you know where it is and when it ends if you'd you like to skip it.

A/N: The Scouts know about Darien's infidelity and Hollis got a call from her boyfriend. What did Seto want and will the Inner Scouts beat Darien to a bloody pulp? Stay tuned!

 **True Love and Honor**

Hollis had driven the girls to Michelle's apartment after going to Serena's to get their clothes. She had received a call from Seto and she and the girls were heading out to Domino City right after Michelle and Hotaru packed their bags.

"I can't believe he wants us to drive to Domino City, tonight," Serena yawned as they entered the apartment. "Why didn't he just wait 'til morning?

Laughing and shaking her head with a blush on her face, Hollis answered. "He didn't want to wait that long to see me. He just got back from a business trip and he and Joey want me back tonight."

"But, why did he want you to bring us?"

"Since you and Michelle remember your real loves," she said, sitting on the couch. "He figured that the others wanted to see you also. Make sure you're okay. Also, Bakura and Ryou missed Hotaru, so she's coming too."

Laying her head on her cousin's chest, Serena closed her eyes and envisioned Atem and Yugi, remember their scent and taking in Atem's deep voice and Yugi's soft voice. Then, she looked up at her cousin, who was stroking her hair soothingly.

"So, what are their names now?" she asked, almost falling asleep.

"Atem is now Yami Sennen. He's in high school and President of Sennen Incorporated. Yugi is Yugi Muto, also in high school and his grandfather owns a game shop."

This made Serena's jaw drop upon hearing that. Her lover is also a company CEO like Hollis'? However, the blonde sighed and nodded at the revelation. "He's still a leader. Glad that hasn't changed."

"Yeah, it's also a good thing in Seto's case also."

That's when Michelle came in with her packed bag in her hand and clothes changed to a blue knee-length dress and sneakers. "What about Bakura and Ryou?" she asked joining the girls. "What are they up to?"

"Bakura Mao is the President and CEO of Mao Technologies while Ryou Sagara does event planning on the side."

"Well, that's good," the water sprite laughed before looking at her watch. "I think we should head out. Domino City is about a two-hour drive."

That's when Hotaru ran in with her packed duffel with a smile on her face. "I'm ready to go."

With that everyone stood to leave the apartment when there was a knock on the door. So, Michelle went to open it.

 **Darien's Apartment**

Darien Chiba was lying on bed after returning home from work, exhausted and clutching his crotch from the fading pain of being kicked. Yeah, he knew he deserved that, but he was surprised that the punch Serena gave him resulted in a black-eye. Where did she learn to punch like that?

Before he could ponder on this, however, he was jolted out of bed by someone banging on the door.

"Who the Hell is banging at this hour," he grumbled, waddling to the door like a chicken and opening it, only to be thrown to the floor by a punch to the face.

He looked up and saw his ex's guardians entering his flat and standing over him. Luna jumped from Amy's arms and landed on the reincarnated prince's face, scratching it furiously.

"How dare you hurt Serena, you _bastard?!_ " the black cat screeched, biting his arm in the process.

Then Amy walked over to him, slapping him in the same spot Serena punched him, increasing the pain tenfold. "How could you do this to our friend?" she screamed.

Raye delivered a punch in the stomach and a kick to his family jewels. This caused him to scream like he was on fire. "I should've known you were lying when I caught you months ago!" she shrieked, pulling him up by his shirt. "Serena's too good for you!"

Mina then walked over and was about to deliver her own blow when Darien screamed. "Stop!" he said, holding his hands up. "I know what I did was wrong," he pleaded. "but Serena and her cousin already kicked my ass! Isn't that enough?"

The girls and Luna looked at each other before glaring back at him, "NO!"

With that, they gave Darien more punches, kicks, and slaps before finally releasing him and exiting the apartment, leaving him hunched over in a ball on the floor.

 **Michelle's Apartment**

The girls' jaws dropped when they saw a brunet and a blonde standing in the doorway, followed by two tri-coloured haired teens and two white-haired ones.

Hollis smirked at the brunet and blonde and walked over to them, to which they pulled her into a hug.

Completely speechless and on the verge of tears, Serena ran to the tri-coloured boys and threw her arms around them both, to which they eagerly returned.

The white-haired teens walked to Michelle and pulled her into a firm embrace; she hugged them back and started crying herself.

Watching all this, Hotaru was happy that the girls were reunited with their real lovers and felt happy tears flowing down her face before being embraced by one of the white-haired men.

They remained like this for another minute before sitting on the couch, with the three older girls in between the lovers and Hotaru sitting on the other side of them.

Looking up at her lovers, Hollis was the first to speak. "So, Seto," she asked, sitting up to face him. "What made you come to Tokyo? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought we were coming up there."

"You know I don't like you driving, Hollis," he snorted, "so as I was ending our phone conversation, I fired up one my jets."

"Yeah, and he called the others also," Joey laughed, running his hands through his blonde hair. "telling them to hurry up!"

Hollis chuckled at the blonde's comment before leaning into the brunet. "Seto, you didn't have to do that." she said, maneuvering herself to sit on his lap. "You know I'm a safe driver."

"I still want to kill your mother for hooking you up with a car when you came to Japan. You could've used my driver if you wanted."

"I did tell her that, but she wanted me to have a convenient way to travel," Hollis laughed.

"Hence, the SUV, the Audi R8 Spyder, and two motorcycles?" Seto smirked, raising an eyebrow. "And the fact you flew yourself here via helicopter."

"You knew I had a pilot and motorcycle license, also," she sang, pecking him on the cheek before doing the same to Joey.

That's when Michelle jolted up from her seat, "I could've flown us!" she said, knocking herself on the forehead. "I have a helicopter, also."

Pulling her back down, Bakura turned her face to look at him. "Michelle, I don't think you can trust the vehicles you have, right now," he firmly stated, peering his narrow dark eyes into her deep blues. "they could've been bugged by the person who messed with your memories."

"Or Amara," added Yugi, rising from Serena's lap. "She could've put trackers on your vehicles in case you went somewhere without her knowing."

"Maybe," Serena replied, her head on Yami's chest. "but I don't think she's too concerned about her new girlfriend to worry about Michelle's personal life now."

Ryou shook his head at this, "Still, we should do a sweep of the apartment before we go," he said before catching the last bit Michelle said and jumped out his seat. "She has a new girlfriend?"

"Since the Galaxia incident. Apparently, she didn't have the decency to break up with me after falling for her."

"Same with Darien," Serena added. "He's been seeing someone else since the Dead Moon Circus act and didn't end it with me honestly."

Bakura and Yami both growled at this development.

"You needn't worry about him anymore, Serena," Yami soothed, stroking her hair. "If he didn't break up you honestly, then he was a coward."

"Besides," Yugi laughed, moving himself to straddle the blonde. "You have us now."

Serena had to smile at that, "And I'm glad of that," she replied, kissing Yugi and doing the same to Yami.

Michelle also kissed Ryou and Bakura before saying, "I'm grateful, too."

Hotaru, who was lying on Ryou's side and quiet this entire time, giggled. "I'm just glad everyone's happy."

Hollis was looking at everyone and smiling at the scene before her while enjoying the comfort of her lovers.

 **Tsukino Residence**

Luna had just arrived home to find that Serena wasn't there. This made the black cat's heart heavy with worry as she lay on her charge's bed. For the past month, she was proud that Serena was taking school seriously and training to become a better fighter. It lit up her heart to see she was preparing to be the queen they all needed, but now, she isn't sure.

"What's going to happen to Crystal Tokyo?" she wondered aloud. "What about Rini?"

"There is no Crystal Tokyo, Luna!"

Startled by the noise, the black cat stumbled on all fours to face the unexpected visitor only to have her eyes widen at two familiar felines.

"Artemis…Diana!"

The white cat jumped on the bed and faced his lover, blue eyes softened from sadness but hardened in seriousness.

"Luna, we need to talk!"

The black cat nodded and sat down, eager to hear what was going on.

 **The three throuples**

After Hollis and Seto swept the inside of Michelle's apartment and destroying every bug and tracker inside and the ones placed in Michelle's car and helicopter, everyone made their way to Seto's private jet and took off.

"So," Hollis said, glancing at Seto. "Why do you need us in Domino?"

Smirking at the girl, he simply said, "Kaiba Corp is sponsoring a race tomorrow afternoon and you're coming with me."

"Seto Kaiba," she mused, bearing a sly smile on her face. "Is this your way of making sure I don't drive anywhere?"

The brunet just grinned back, "Partially," he said, stealing a quick kiss. "and I missed you and Joey when I was away on business."

Hollis' cheeks grew red at this. She had missed Seto when he was away; Joey was used to the business trips, knowing he wouldn't be away if he could help it. Supposedly, living with him for almost a year caused the blonde to adjust to this. Of course, she was used to her mother being away for months or weeks at a time due to her job. The only time her mother stays in one place is when she had to spend every summer in Domino, lecturing at the University since Hollis was fourteen. Let's just say ever since that first summer, she couldn't wait to return to Domino.

When they finally arrived in Domino, the throuples split up to get to know each other and rebuild their relationship. Not that Hollis, Seto, and Joey needed that because they've been doing that for the past few years. While the others went to parts unknown, they got into Seto's limo and went to his mansion for some R and R.

Arriving there fifteen minutes later, Hollis, Seto, and Joey entered the mansion with the guys clinging onto their girlfriend and found a note on the counter, which Joey picked up and read:

 _Hey, guys!_

 _We went to a friend's house tonight. When she found out Serena was coming, she got nervous. I'm going to get her mind off it and calm her down. We'll meet you at the race tomorrow. Have fun with Hollis!_ :-P

 _Mokuba_

That last sentence earned red faces and wide eyes from the trio as Seto and Hollis both reached for their phones.

 **Yami's house**

Yami lived alone, so it was easier for the guys to bring Serena there to get acquainted without Yugi's grandfather stealing her attention. They were sitting on the couch talking and sipping tea.

"So, Serena," Yami asked, holding her hand. "What are your interests?"

The blonde laughed at this because up until a month ago she barely had any. "I draw manga," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "and I'm taking art classes to improve. I'm also taking Karate and Kendo."

The taller tri-coloured male smiled and nodded, "That's amazing," he said, caressing her cheek. "Yugi and I would love to see your work sometime."

"Thanks," she closed her eyes and leaned into Yami's touch before asking. "What about you? Hollis said you're the CEO of a corporation but didn't give me the details."

Moving her to his lap, Yami nodded in response. "Sennen Incorporated," he smiled. "We make and distribute movies. We have branch companies in other countries."

"Wow, cool. What about you, Yugi? What do you like to do?"

"I love making my own games," the shorter boy said, placing his hands on her knee. "I'll show you sometime."

"That'd be great."

In that instant, Yami's cell phone vibrated from his blazer pocket. He slung it out and answered it. "Hello," he answered before handing it to Serena. "It's Hollis."

Eyes widening, the blonde took it. "Hollis, what is it?"

 **Bakura's Mansion**

Michelle was playing her violin in the living room with Bakura, Ryou, and Hotaru sitting on the couch watching in awe. Of course, if Hotaru wasn't there, Bakura would've had Michelle perform naked.

 _When she's ready_ , he thought with eyes darkened.

While Ryou was thinking similar thoughts, he wasn't going to push her and knew Bakura wouldn't either despite his lack of self-control. Hell, Bakura fucked him on the first date, not that Ryou regretted it. Besides, Hotaru was here and they loved her like a little sister and wouldn't want her scarred for life.

When Michelle was done, she placed her violin back in her case and sat between her lovers while sitting Hotaru in her lap.

"That was beautiful, Michelle," Ryou smiled as he took her hand.

Her cheeks blushing like mad, the aqua teen produces a shy smile at the soft-eyed guy. "Thanks."

"I couldn't agree more, Aqua," Bakura laughed, placing the child on his lap. "You played wonderfully."

Absorbing the scene playing around her, Hotaru just giggled in glee at the lovers. She then smiled at Michelle, who was happily sandwiched between the two men, elated to know that her mom was happy again.

The peace was interrupted with Bakura's phone ringing on the coffee table. Groaning in annoyance, the darker counterpart answered it, "Who is it?" he gruffly asked before handing the phone to Michelle. "It's Serena."

Fully alert, the aquanette took the phone and said, "Serena, what's up?"

Twenty minutes later, everyone was in Kaiba's limo since Hollis' SUV couldn't fit ten people. Seto had one of his men drive her car back to Domino since even he didn't want to risk leaving it in Tokyo. The car parked in front of a house with a compact sedan in the driveway and the immediately exited the vehicle, making their way to the front door.

"She thinks I hate her?" Serena whispered to Hollis. "Why would she think that? None of this was her fault."

"She knows that, Serena but still feels guilty for putting you through this."

As she was about to knock on the door, it was already opening, revealing a dirty blonde woman a few years older than the gang and amber eyes.

"I knew you'd come, Hollis," she smiled, eyes glinting. "They're inside."

"Thanks, Hadley."

With that, the group entered the house to find the kids in the room watching a movie.

"Hey, guys," Hadley said, turning down the television set. "You have visitors."

She then turned on the light, so they could see, causing the kids to turn to face the older ones. Mokuba took a deep breath as he looked at the gang.

"I told you it wouldn't last long," Mokuba sighed.

The other kid took a deep breath and turned to look at the girl she was afraid of seeing again, causing both Serena and Hotaru to gasp at her appearance. Her was no longer in those buns, but the pink hair and coral red eyes didn't lie. Relieved that the girl was okay, Serena kneeled to the ground with her arms out. "It's okay, Rini. Come here."

Silently bursting into tears, Rini ran into the blonde's arms and hugged her tightly. "Serena, I'm so sorry! I'm _so sorry_!"

Crying herself, the blonde whispered in her ear. "It's not your fault, sweetie. I'm just glad you're safe."

Hotaru then walked to the two and joined in on the hug, "I missed you, Rini."

Everyone witnessing this was shedding a tear or two. There wasn't a dry eye left in the room.

 **Time Skip – Later that night**

Hadley agreed to watch the kids, so the older ones can have some alone time and the kids can get some much-needed sleep. Also, it was too late to discuss all the detail right then, so the throuples immediately returned to their respective places they were at before they left for her place. Seto, Joey, and Hollis returned to the Kaiba mansion and were heading up the stairs (Hollis over Seto's shoulder, laughing her ass off) to the Master bedroom.

Walking inside, Joey locked the door behind them while the CEO put their girlfriend on the massive double king-sized bed.

"Whoa," she laughed as she stared at the ceiling. "what a night, huh?"

"True, Hol." Joey chuckled, pulling her to her feet. "but I think the night's barely begun."

 **LEMON START**

Her cheeks going full-on red, the brunette barely had time to respond when Joey grabbed her waist and smashed her lips with his.

Initially gasping at the sudden attack, Hollis immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and returned his kiss, opening her mouth to give the blonde access to it. Their tongues battled for dominance as they moaned from the intensity of their make out session, neither of them giving in to the other. When the need for air came, they broke the kiss and smiled at each other, panting.

This didn't last long, though. Seto immediately grabbed the two, his cobalt eyes darkened from the lust of his lovers' make-out session. He then grabbed Hollis by her chin, smirking at the fear shone in her eyes, before pressing his lips on hers, going full force on the kiss.

The reincarnated moon princess was turned into jelly in seconds by Seto's assault because unlike Joey, he doesn't start slow; he gives it his all. Joey was busying himself helping Seto work Hollis over by kissing and sucking on her neck, causing her to be overwhelmed by the sensations. Seto then moved to kissing Joey while Hollis gladly stepped back to watch the show, smiling at how hot they looked.

As this was happening, the brunette felt her body heat up and tingling with wetness. She went to remove her jacket to lessen the heat when both of her lovers grabbed her and initiated a three-way kiss while relieving her of the pleather jacket themselves.

The need for air came again and the three broke the kiss and Hollis was being removed out of her clothing by both her lovers before they proceeded to remove their own, relieving their stiff members from their prisons.

Before Hollis could act, she was placed on her back and Joey was assaulting her mouth again while Seto bound her wrists to the bedpost and handed a packet to Joey before pulling him into a full-on make-out session as he used his other hand to stroke Hollis' mound.

The intensity of being fingered and watching her boyfriends make out in front of her caused the brunette to heat up and moan loudly, earning smirks from their faces.

Joey then gave another peck to Seto before moving to their bound girlfriend and engulfing her swollen lips again, resulting in a tongue battle before he moved to her neck, sucking and biting to hears her gasps and growls from each attack.

"OH FUCK," she gasped as Joey moved to her breast and feeling Seto thrusting a finger inside her while licking her clit. Their actions were more than enough to send her to another planet if possible and she began to scream as Seto removed his finger and Joey filled her with his 8-inch member.

"FUCK!" She screamed again as the blonde started thrusting with her doing the same.

"Hollis…" he groaned in between thrusts. "Still…so…TIGHT!"

The CEO smirked at this because no matter how many times they made love, Hollis was still tight as a virgin afterwards, not that either of them complained. He then grabbed another condom and lube from the nightstand and moved behind the blonde before putting it on and coating his 10 inches, quickly pushing it into Joey's ass. This made the blonde scream in pain and speed up his thrusting into Hollis, causing her to cry out and her body to shake from the sensation.

They went like this for another half-hour with Hollis grabbing onto the silk ties and digging her toes into the mattress. "Joey…Seto…" she panted. "I'm gonna…"

"Me too," Joey groaned, his thrusts breaking up.

"Same here," Seto screamed.

Seconds later, they all came at the time, screaming each other's names. Seto pulled out of Joey before helping the latter pull out of Hollis. He then discarded their condoms and put on a new one, giving Hollis a peck on the lips before raising an eyebrow that said, "You know what to do."

With that, the brunette flipped on her stomach and bent her knees while still bound. She then felt Seto thrust into her hard and fast before hearing him yelp. She figured Joey had entered him because the pleasure and doubled for her, causing her to scream and mewl in reaction.

Soon enough, all three of the came again and collapsed on the bed with Seto untying her hands and taking her into his arms with Joey wrapping his arms around the two after putting the covers over them.

 **LEMON END**

 **Hadley's Home**

After watching the movie with the kids, Hadley lay on the couch while the kids were sleeping in sleeping bags on the floor. With her boyfriend away, she found the bed lonely without him and took to the couch when he was gone. As she looked at the kids sleeping peacefully on the floor, Hadley took an exceptional interest in the newcomer, Hotaru, as she slept dreamlessly.

 _What have they done to you, baby girl?_ She thought, shaking her head.

As if on cue, Hotaru woke up and sat next to Hadley on the couch. "I think it's better if I show you, Hadley."

Nodding in agreement, the older girl sat up and took the little girl's hand, focusing on her mind. Then, she saw visions of the lab explosion that killed her mother and the Germatoid that possessed their father. The misery she went through since, causing her to become withdrawn and alone until she met Rini and the Inners, befriending them. Then, her being possessed by Mistress 9 and used as a pawn by the same being that deceived the Senshi and almost killing herself after becoming Sailor Saturn, having to revert back to a baby and rapidly growing to the age she is now. She also saw how she got her real memories of the Silver Millennium back, along with her memories of Hadley and who she was before they both snapped back into reality.

Seeing all that transpired for Hotaru over the years, tears ran down the older girl's face as she took the girl into her arms.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Hotaru!" she sobbed quietly. "I'm your sister! I should've been there!"

"You're here now, sis," Hotaru whispered, crying herself. "that's what matters."

* * *

A/N: Looks like Hadley is Hotaru's older sister, but how else does she fit into this? Does Luna now understand what's really going on? If Rini isn't from the future, what about Diana? Also, the inners and Luna defended Serena's honor by beating up Darien, but who's his lover? Who is Amara seeing? In the name of the moon and Ra! Stay tuned!

Btw, this was my first time writing a love scene, much less a threesome; so, don't bash.

Oh, for those who don't know, brunet is the male version of brunette (but not commonly used). I used the word for this story to differentiate between Hollis and Kaiba. I also plan to put Rini and Hadley's story in the next few chapters, so don't fret.


	5. Old and New Friends

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

A/N: Darien got beat up and Serena sees Rini again, but the story isn't over yet. What about the Inner Senshi? Amara? Where is Trista in all this? Stay tuned.

 **Old and New Friends**

 **Kaiba Mansion**

The clock alarm went off at 5:30, stirring the brunet CEO out of his sleep. Looking at his lovers' still sleeping soundly, he wished he could stay with them a while longer but knew he had to keep his employees in line and prepare for the race at the track that's happening at three. Kissing them both, he headed to his washroom to shower.

He really didn't need one since they all took one after going a few more rounds last night but it was a routine he'd come up with. Besides, he didn't want to lose his edge just because he was in a relationship. Seto loved Joey and Hollis to death, but even they didn't want him changing his ways.

After drying off and stepping back into the bedroom, Seto raised an eyebrow as he noticed Hollis wasn't in bed. Of course, he knew she was an early bird herself. So, after getting dressed, he gave Joey another kiss and descended downstairs with his briefcase in hand, smirking to find the brunette in the kitchen on her laptop helping herself to some green tea.

"How did I know you'd be down here?" he asked, pecking her on the lips.

He also raised an eyebrow to her attire as he was getting himself some coffee. Her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a green t-shirt that snugged her body and grey drawstring pants.

Hollis noticed his reaction to what she was wearing and chuckled lightly. "I'm emailing my manuscript to my agent and stuck between working out here or at the park afterwards."

"Here," he glared at her. He was dead serious when it came to restricting her driving. He understood it was necessary when she lived in the States, but she's back here and he had drivers at her convenience. Besides, only he and Joey could see her wear anything that required her working out.

"Okay," she sang, giving him a kiss. "What time I should meet you at the track."

"One-thirty," he briefly stated, kissing her on the cheek. "And makes sure our puppy's up by eight."

"You got it, Dragon," she laughed as he walked out the door before submitting her work to her agent.

After finishing her tea, she decided to call the girls. Hell, since she was stuck here to work out, maybe the others might want to join her.

 **Yami's house**

Serena and Yugi were already up and eating breakfast since Yami headed in to work. Serena was wearing one of Yami's shirts since she her pajamas were too hot to sleep in. They didn't have sex last night but made out like they haven't made out in years. When she woke up, she was happily sandwiched between the two.

As she was eating the breakfast Yugi made for her, her mouth watered with each bite. "Yugi, this is delicious!" she sang.

"Thanks, Serena," he blushed. "It's one of the reasons I practically live here or Yami stays at my place from time-to-time."

"Well, I just recently learned to cook myself. Maybe I can cook for you one of these days."

"That'd be great," he said, kissing her before taking a bite of his food.

After eating and Serena washing the dishes, Yugi's cell phone rang. Seeing that it was Hollis, he answered it. "Hey, Hol."

 **Bakura's Mansion**

Michelle was stirred out of bed by the smell of bacon and headed to the kitchen in one of Bakura's shirts. They didn't have sex either but had a long make out session before cuddling to sleep. When she saw Ryou at the stove and Bakura on his laptop, she smiled at this as she sat at the island kitchen counter.

"My shirt looks good on you, Michelle," Bakura smirked, looking up from his computer and kissing her on the lips.

The aquanette blushed at Bakura's comment. "Thanks."

Ryou had finished cooking and served them each a plate, kissing them both before returning to eat himself. "Don't you need to go to the office today, Kura?"

"Most of the stuff I can do here, but I plan to go after eating."

Ryou laughed at that because he knew Bakura liked his cooking too much to leave for the office without it. He then turned to Michelle, who was quietly eating. "So, what do you want to do today, Michelle? We have some time to kill before we have to be at the race."

She looked at her soft-eyed lover and smiled. "I don't know, sweetie," she laughed. "Maybe check in on the others?"

"I believe Hollis may be checking on you in a minute," Bakura said, running his fingers through her hair and giving her a peck on the lips before his cell phone rang. "Speak of the princess."

He handed Michelle his cell, who answered it. "Hi, Hollis."

 **Tsukino Residence**

Luna was sitting on Serena's bed still trying to absorb what Artemis and Diana told her the night before. Not only was she shocked by the turn of events, she was pissed!

 _I can't believe that I've unwittingly duped Serena and the girls all these years_ , the black cat thought as tears streamed down her face.

* **Flashback – Last Night** *

" _WHAT?!" Luna screeched at the piece of information Artemis gave her. "The past we were shown was FAKE?!"_

 _Her white male counterpart nodded with sadness in response. "I'm afraid it's true, Luna. Serena was never the Princess nor were she and Darien lovers. Her cousin, Princess Selene, was the real Moon Princess and she and Serena both had rejected Darien!"_

" _But what about the future?" she asked, trying to justify the present. "We saw that for ourselves! Rini was the Serena and Darien's daughter!"_

 _That's when Diana shook her head. "She's not," her head hung. "Rini is from this time, mom! The future you saw was nothing, but an illusion created from a holodeck constructed by someone who wanted us all to believe that she was from the future, including herself!"_

" _Even Diana was spelled to believe she, herself, was from the future!" Artemis added, rage in his blue eyes shone. "She was also in the Silver Millennium with us!"_

 _This made the black cat's hair stand on ends. "What about the fights with the Negaverse and Negamoon?!"_

" _I confronted the four sisters, today, after Diana came," the white cat replied. "Queen Beryl and her forces weren't the ones attacking us and the same with Prince Diamond and Sapphire. It was their clones created by the same person who messed with our minds. The real ones were living their lives and protecting the moon princess."_

" _Then who is she, Artemis?"_

" _She came here last night."_

 _Her red eyes widened upon her lover's words. "Hollis!" she gasped._

 _The cat simply nodded in response._

* **End of Flashback** *

Luna sighed as she pondered on this. She was deceived and that resulted in deceiving the girls, also. Artemis and Diana went to where Serena and Hollis were while she stayed behind to look after the others. She was also ordered not to say anything to them until they got back.

 _I hope you know what you're doing, Artemis_. Luna thought, heading out to meet the girls.

 **Fruits Parlor Crown**

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T SEE THE FUTURE, ANYMORE_?!" the inners yelled.

"Shh!" the green-haired Senshi shushed them sharply.

Realizing where they were, the idiots immediately covered their mouths and looked around to if anyone was paying attention. Luckily, no one was listening.

Raye called Trista to see if she could give any insight on the future considering the turn of events. They were hoping that maybe Crystal Tokyo could be salvaged despite Darien betraying Serena, but it looks like even the time Senshi didn't have a clue on what to do.

"Seriously," the fire priestess leaned forward, whispering. "you're the Sailor Senshi of Time. How can you not see the future?"

Setting down her tea, the green-haired senshi shook her head. "Not only can I _not_ see the future," she replied softly. "but my connection to the time gates is severed."

"But how can that be?" Mina whispered, her eyes bugging out from this information.

"I'm not sure, but…"

The group was then jolted out of their seats by seeing Amara entering the café with a woman on her arm that wasn't Michelle, and their eyes widened by them sharing a kiss before going to the counter for their to-go orders.

As they stared at the woman who was with Amara, they noticed she was a few inches taller than Michelle, had long and curly blonde hair with alluring violet eyes, and was a little older than even Amara. The thing that struck them more was her femme fetale attire: her body was complimented with a white corset that appeared strapless and showed cleavage, her violet mini-skirt showed her long legs, and her matching boots made her look sexier than the models in magazines.

Apparently, the couple didn't notice the gang visually accosting them because they left as soon as they received their orders and took off in Amara's car.

"What the hell was that?!" Trista yelled as Luna came in.

 **Kaiba Mansion**

The gym was packed, and everyone was getting a work out. Serena was sparring with Hollis on Karate while Michelle was doing the same with Hadley. Rini was able to spar with Hotaru since Rini still had some power from her time as Sailor Mini Moon and was capable to help her friend train. Joey, Yugi, Mokuba, and Ryou were wide-eyed watching the scene because they couldn't recognize the difference between training and a catfight.

"Wow," Ryou breathed, "I knew Hollis could handle her own, but all of them? And they're in civilian form."

Joey nodded at this. "Um, remind me why they aren't transforming?"

"Because," Mokuba sighed. "Unlike Hollis and Hadley, the others have been relying on fighting bad guys after transforming and that takes up energy."

"Oh, so to save time and conserve their energy. They can fight the weakest monsters without transforming and change when it's necessary!"

"That's part of it, Joey!"

Looking to see who the voice was, the guys breathed a sigh of relief when Diana and Artemis jumped into Yugi's lap!"

"Hey, Diana," Yugi replied, petting her before looking at the white cat. "You must be Artemis."

"That's me. I wanted to see how the girls are doing."

When the sparring match ended, Hollis grabbed some Kendo sticks and handed each of them (except Rini) one and took the bow and arrow for herself.

"Why doesn't Rini have one?" the death Senshi asked.

"Because someone else is joining us."

This caused Serena's eyes to widen at this, "Who?"

"That would be me."

Turning to see who it was, the blonde Senshi's eyes widened at the wavy redheaded girl entering the training room.

"Molly?!"

Even Artemis was shocked at this, Molly was going to train with them? How? She wasn't a Sailor Senshi!

As if Hollis read the cat's mind, she smirked at the redhead. "Show them, sweetie!"

She instantly reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out a transformation pen, saying. "EARTH ASTRAL POWER!"

Within an instant, she was in a Sailor Uniform consisting of white leotard with a brown bow in the front, brown short skirt, and brown combat boots. "Born and Raised on this planet, I am Sailor Earth!"

"WHAAAT!" Serena's eyes were like magnifying glasses.

The redhead de-transformed again and chuckled slightly. "Surprise!"

The blonde, aquanette, ravenette, and Artemis were still shocked at this development. Hollis immediately noticed this and suggested a thirty-minute break to catch up to explain the situation.

They were now on the back porch of the mansion, sitting down to some water to rehydrate. Serena, who was sitting on Yugi's lap, locked eyes with her best friend with a pained look on her face and took a deep breath. "Molly," she asked. "for how long?"

"That I knew you were Sailor Moon or that I was a Sailor Scout?"

"Both."

"I figured out you were Sailor Moon after the Alan and Ann incident," tears were streaming down Molly's face. "but looking back on the incident after Nephlite died caused me to put the pieces together.

"What do you mean?"

"After he was killed, you were the only one who checked on me. The only one who cared enough to get me out of the state I was in," she said, sad smile forming on her face. "I should've figured it out then, but I was too clouded to do so."

Serena had to look away on that. Yeah, she knew that wasn't really Nephlite, but at the time, she wanted Molly to fall for someone who wasn't originally a bad guy and would be good for her. Anything to get her best friend back to her old self.

"I couldn't stand to see you sad, Molly," Serena whispered, tears now streaming from her eyes. "I knew Melvin had a crush on you and thought getting you together would be good for you. Help you move on from Nephlite quicker."

The redhead started to chuckle at that, "Yeah, about that," she said, peering her teal eyes to Hollis.

The brunette's eyes widened as she was on Joey's lap before taking a deep breath herself. "Beryl and the Generals, Prince Diamond, and Sapphire are alive."

Serena took another deep breath at this revelation, "Well, you and I were born of the Silver Moon and the Negaverse," she rolled her eyes. "so, it is clear they were really on our side to begin with."

She then turned to Molly, laughing while shaking her head. "So, how long were you Sailor Earth?"

"Two weeks after Melvin and I broke up."

This sent the aquanette into a frenzy, "Why didn't we sense you?" she asked, her face chalk white. "Trista didn't even see you coming!"

" _That would be my doing, Sailor Neptune!_ " a voice echoed around them.

In that instant, Beryl, Nephlite, and Prince Diamond appeared out of thin air and walked towards the gang, causing them to gasp in shock.

"In fact," the Nega-Queen continued, "I not only shielded her from your senses but also trained her like I did Hollis!"

"But why?" the aquanette blinked. "We could've used her help with Galaxia!"

Walking towards the redhead and wrapping his arms around her, Nephlite spoke, "That, even I couldn't allow. I appeared to her minutes after she awakened and took her transformation pen, telling her not to tell anyone."

"From that day on," Molly continued, smiling at the man ensnaring her before turning back to us. "I was trained alongside Hollis to master my powers."

Artemis, who was quietly sitting in Hotaru's lap, hopped on the table with a quizzical look on his face, "But why did you conceal Molly from us?" he asked the dark queen. "Surely, you didn't just do it for Nephlite's sake!"

The Nega-Queen smiled at the cat's question and looked to the blonde Senshi, who nodded with a smile of her own. "She did it for me," Serena answered simply.

This confused Artemis even more. Why would Beryl do something for Serena? Then, as he observed the looks between the dark queen and the Moon Lady-in-Waiting, then palmed his own head before turning to the latter and Hollis in realization, "So you know."

"Yes, Artemis," Serena smiled, nodding her head. "She's my mother."

A/N: Bet you didn't see that twist coming, did you! Oh, well! In the name of the moon and Ra! Stay tuned! 😉


	6. Beryl's Tragic Tale

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

A/N: I'm not going to put the inners and Trista in this chapter because it's hard to keep track, but they'll be back. I can promise you that.

A/N: You met Amara's new girlfriend and know Trista lost her ability to see time and her link to the time gates. So, who has the power now? So, who's Darien dating? What's Beryl's story? We haven't even gotten to Rini and Hadley, yet. Stay tuned!

* * *

 **Beryl's Tragic Tale**

 **Kaiba Mansion – Living Room**

After the second part of training ended, it was 9:45 and the girls were already showered and changed before going into town. Hollis was dressed in a lavender V-neck top that said, "Writing is My Life" on the front in white print, blue jeans, and brown boots. She wore her signature platinum jewelry to compliment her outfit and her hair was parted to the left and in a messy bun she had redone after washing it.

"So, why are you wearing that, Hollis," Diana said, hopping onto her lap. "You usually wear your hair down with dark clothing."

The brunette petted the kitten and playfully sighed to her question. "Seto texted me before I even stepped in the shower," she shook her head. "Asking me to wear something more comfortable."

"Aren't you comfy in everything you wear?"

That's when Joey stepped into the room and took Diana out of Hollis' lap. "Yeah, but that's his code for her not to wear black."

"Why is he worried about her wearing black? She always wears her jacket!"

Well," he sat next to Hollis, still holding the kitten. "We're trying to get her out of that, Di. She's too nice and beautiful to be wearing dark clothes all the time."

The brunette's eyes widened upon hearing this, "Well," she squeaked, her face red. "when you're used to one look for so long, then it's kind of hard to break. Besides, I am making progress!"

"Yeah, your hair's out of your face and you're wearin' more feminine clothing, but dark clothing doesn't fit your personality!"

"I get what you're saying, Joey, but –" she was immediately cut off by a kiss while Diana ran upstairs to find the others.

In one of the rooms, Serena, Molly, and Michelle were lying on the bed while Beryl was sitting at the desk in there with Artemis on her lap. Michelle was still chalk white at the revelation that the Queen of the Negaverse was Lady Serena's mother from the Silver Millennium but also realized she wasn't going to get any answers by staying silent.

"Queen Beryl," the aquanette senshi sat up. "Lady Serena is your daughter?"

The dark queen's eyes were glued to the floor as she heard the water sprite's question. "She is," she softly answered. "but I gave her to my sister to raise not long after she was born."

"But why?"

Artemis leapt from the queen's lap and on to the bed. "To protect her," he answered, his eyes closed. "you see, Beryl and Prince Tranquility conceived Serena in a night of passion when we were at war at Planet Apocalypse."

"I heard about the war on Apocalypse," Michelle gasped. "My mother said that they thought no one would survive it!"

"Yeah, well! They thought they were going to die before reinforcements came," the white cat continued, lying on Serena's stomach. "But we won with few casualties and everyone came home."

Beryl then took over the story, "Tranquility and I were dear friends, but weren't in love romantically," she smiled sadly at the memory. "He met and fell in love with my sister, Morganite. I was happy for them and wished them well, but two weeks before the wedding…"

"You found out you were pregnant with Serena," Molly finished.

The Queen nodded. "I rushed to tell her father right away and Morganite had some news of her own…"

* **Flashback – Silver Millennium** *

" _Beryl, are you certain?" the blue-eyed prince asked, sitting across from her._

 _She nodded as she looked out the window. "The doctor confirmed it this morning," she answered just above a whispered. "I'm carrying your child, Tranquility."_

 _His face was ashen from the news, "You know this child can't be raised in the Negaverse. He or she is half-Lunarian and will have to spend the first few years of their life in the moon Kingdom according to our laws."_

 _Eyes staring at the floor, Beryl maneuvered herself to a fetal position and tears emerged from her eyes. "I cannot bear to part from my child for even a minute, much less a few years," she sobbed. "and what about Morganite? What will we tell her?"_

 _Eyes softening to his one-time lover and best friend, the white-haired prince moved to her and grabbed her shoulders to comfort her. "I already told Morganite what happened between us," he said. "She understood it was a moment of passion in the fear of death."_

" _And I suspected you were pregnant, dear sister," a blonde woman walked in with a sad smile on her face. "You were sick all week and you've been eating more than usual."_

 _The sudden intrusion forced Beryl out her seat and her eyes widened, "Morganite!"_

 _The blonde's crimson eyes softened towards her older sister before pulling her into a hug. "Beryl, I know what being in a life-and-death situation can do to someone," she soothed. "There is no shame in this."_

" _But, she will bear the price for our indiscretion. Being a bastard of both kingdoms will mark her as an outcast!"_

 _Taking a deep breath at the fact, Morganite looked at sister with seriousness in her eyes, "There is another option."_

* **End of Flashback** *

"That's when I made the hardest decision of my life," she continued. "to let my sister raise Serena as her own. At the time, the only way to ensure that Serena had a happy life is that people believed that she was born to my sister and her father. Morganite discovered that morning that she was barren and could not have children. I guess she saw my pregnancy a blessing in disguise."

Molly, who had heard the story from Nephlite and Hollis, always wanted to ask her something. "Did you hold her after she was born?"

Beryl smiled at the redhead's question, "I held her for hours every day until I was well enough to leave, telling her I loved her, and she will always be my heart," she whispered at the blonde, who rushed to her and hugged her tightly.

 **Time Skip – Downtown**

It was 11 am and everyone was walking downtown. They decided to go off in pairs since it will be more ground to cover and meet up at the track at one.

Serena, dressed in a deep purple halter top and long flowing, blue skirt with her hair loose and wavy, was walking around town holding hands with Yugi and Rini.

"I'm glad you wanted me to come with you, Serena," the pinkette beamed. "I missed us just hanging out and doing something together."

Serena smiled at the little girl as they were walking around. "I did, too, Rini," she admitted as they sat on a bench. "Actually, I wanted to ask you something."

"About my life before I was kidnapped?" the girl guessed, swinging her legs back and forth.

"If you feel like talking about it."

Knowing this was coming, Rini took a deep breath and relaxed her body before speaking, "I don't remember that much," she began, eyes tacked to her swinging feet. "but know my mom had me at sixteen and my dad was eighteen."

"That's pretty young," the blonde replied as she stroked the girl's hair in comfort.

The pinkette shook her head smiling, "It wasn't bad, though. My mom was a server at a restaurant and my dad was a carpenter," she laughed. "I lived with my mom, though. Dad lived nearby and would watch me when my mom had to work."

"They weren't married?"

Shaking her head to the question, Rini chuckled, "No. They said they didn't love each other like that, but they were friends and concentrated on raising me. Some weekends, my mom and I would paint together or go to art shows. My dad would buy me books and we'd go to open mike night. They barely had extra money to splurge with, but they made sure I had the things I needed and that I was loved."

"That is good," Yugi said, petting the girl's ponytail. "Your parents loved you and ensured you had a happy childhood."

Positioning herself to a fetal position, the pinkette nodded solemnly, "Then, someone took it from me," she sniffled, eyes filled with tears. "They killed my parents, made me forget about them, and tortured me into being someone I wasn't! Why did they do this to me, you guys? Why?!"

This was a question that Serena had asked, herself. Why would someone go through the trouble just to screw them over? Was it just a sick joke or someone setting them up for disaster? As she looked at the little girl she thought was her daughter for two years, however, her blue eyes softened, and she joined Yugi in embracing the child.

"We'll find out who did this, sweetheart," Serena stated, kissing her forehead. "Don't you worry about that!"

 **Domino Mall**

Hollis was buying a SD card for her camera because she wanted to take pictures of the race and Joey and Mokuba right behind. Ever since she met Joey and the Kaiba brothers, she barely went anywhere alone anymore, not that she minded. She loved them tagging along with her if they could because it does get boring venturing solo.

"So," Mokuba asked as they approached the counter to pay. "Why are you wanting to take pictures of the race?"

"Motocross is one of favorite sports, Mokie," the brunette laughed as they left the store. "You should know that."

"Yeah, Seto told me you could probably beat the best of them with the way you go out to the track."

Cheeks turning pink at the comment, Hollis simply smiled. "Maybe," she said. "but I do it for fun mostly."

The gang was heading to the food court when they saw Michelle and Ryou coming towards them, along with Hadley, Hotaru, and Diamond.

"Hi, Hollis!" the little girl called out, running to her arms. "Hadley's bought me some new clothes and books."

"That's good, sweetie," she smiled, picking her up and grinning at her old university mate, who silently nodded at her.

"So, you know everything, now?" the brunette asked the smiling girl in her arms, who nodded in response.

Joey, who was quiet this whole time, cleared his throat, "Know what?"

Hollis' eyes widened to her boyfriend's question before she realized he didn't know about Hadley and Hotaru yet. She told Seto, but they never got a chance to tell Joey. Taking a deep breath, she had everyone sit at an empty booth to explain the story.

"Say WHAAT!" the blonde yelled upon hearing it all. "Hotaru is Hadley's little sister?"

"Yeah," Hadley nodded. "Same father, different mothers. Our father and mother dated when they were in their teens. They were both sixteen when I was born."

"So…" Joey dragged, not sure how to answer this. "Did they…"

Knowing the question, Hadley just shook her head. "They never married," she answered, stroking her little sister's hair. "He wanted to, but my mum's parents were opposed to it because they didn't believe in shotgun weddings. So, they co-parented me, and he helped us out financially."

"This was when he was in University in the UK, right?" Michelle asked, keeping her hand on her chin. "I still don't understand how we didn't know about you."

"I'm guessing whoever screwed us over also messed with Hotaru's records. My dad made a will that said if anything were to happen to him and Keiko, then my mom would get custody of her."

This made Ryou's eyes widen. "Your mom agreed with this?"

"It was her idea. My mum loved Hotaru like she was her own. Whenever we came down to visit, we would take her on our outings, so Keiko could relax."

"That's good," Joey said, his eyes softening. "My ma and dad divorced when I was ten. Before I moved in with Seto, I lived with my dad. My sister lives with our mom."

"Do you still keep in contact with them?"

Head hung, the blonde shook his head. "I speak to my sister, Serenity, but my mom and I don't talk."

Knowing what that was like, Hadley took a deep breath and decided not to pry. After Keiko died, her dad barely talked to her and the only other contact with her was to send her money and cards. However, there was almost no emotional connection whatsoever. Her head hung as she remembered knowing something was seriously wrong and she wanted to go back to help, but her mother told her to wait until she was strong enough to deal with it.

Turning to Michelle, the dirty blonde spoke to her telepathically. _How has she been since all this happened?_

 _Hotaru's been great, Hadley. Outside of the Sailor business, she's been a happy girl. Ever since her memories returned, she's been asking of you. Wondering if you were okay._

 _I wanted to come back so many times_ , she sighed peering at the table. _But my mom was afraid I'd be killed if I even sat foot in Tokyo. Somehow, she knew something was wrong and thought it was best if I left it alone until I was stronger. I think she knew my role in this to an extent._

The last comment sent the aquanette's insides freezing. How could her mother know about the Sailor business? Everyone's parents have been kept in the dark.

 _My mom knows, too, Michelle._

Both girls jumped at the interruption to see Hollis smirking at them with a raised eyebrow. _We better tone it down with the telepathy. We're among friends._

Their faces red, both girls turned their attentions to the group and they moved to another topic.

 ***Time Skip – Kaiba Stadium***

It was twenty minutes before the motocross showdown and while the racers were getting ready, the gang was sitting in the stands, except for Seto and Hollis. Seto had to announce the start of the race while Hollis was getting her camera ready to photograph the race.

"I hope I can get some good shots," the brunette smiled, taking a picture of the track.

"Take your shots after the race, Hollis."

Turning around, she gasped upon seeing her brunet lover with his arms crossed and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Seto," she said, equally matching his pose. "What's wrong?"

Taking her hand, he took her to where the others were sitting and announced, "The racing organization has asked for no one to be on the floor during the race," he turned to Hollis. "Including for taking pictures."

Joey shook his head at that, "Damn, that's too bad," he laughed. "Tristan was looking forward to having pics of him racing."

"Well, he'll have to wait until the race is over for pictures," Seto said, heading up the steps. "Let's go!"

With that, the gang headed to the private view where they could see the race in a comfortable setting.

"This is amazing!" Michelle whispered to Hollis as they arrived in the room. "We can see the whole race from here!"

"Yeah, it's pretty cool," the reborn princess smiled before noticing a guy with dark hair tied up in a ponytail and piercing green eyes staring at them.

"Hi, guys!" he said, approaching the group and hugging Hollis. "Enjoying yourselves?"

"You know it, Duke," Hollis squealed as he let her go. "and I bet you're looking forward to seeing Tristan race!"

"Yeah, he's been excited for months! I swear he's either practicing or fixing his bike whenever he has the time," he laughed. "I had to make sure he made time for me."

Knowing the feeling, Joey placed his hand on Duke's shoulder. "Don't worry, Devlin," he said. "You know Tristan will make it up to you after this."

" _That_ I can't wait to happen!"

When it was time to start, all the racers made their way to the starting line and the gang was viewing them from the window, keeping their fingers crossed for Tristan to win. Seto, who was eager to start the race, took the microphone and fiercely announced, "This isn't a friendly competition! It's survival of the fittest! The last man standing! So, show no mercy!"

The last statement sent chills through the gangs' spines. Hollis and Joey, who were used to this, just shrugged it off and laughed.

When the race started, the competitors took off as if a fire was lit under their butts. The gang, especially Hollis, Joey, and Duke, were cheering for Tristan for personal reasons. Joey and Tristan were best friends since they were kids while Hollis taught him some pointers in the sport, so it was only natural they wanted him to win. As for Duke, however, he and Tristan have been dating for a year and are now almost inseparable.

"Look!" Rini said. "Tristan and another racer are taking the lead!"

The gang then saw that Tristan and another racer going neck in neck, their bikes aiming for the prize. As everyone was cheering on Tristan, however, something made the hairs stand on both Michelle and Hotaru's necks. Hollis and Serena noticed that their glares were at the racer that was tied with Tristan and gave each other glances that indicated they knew who the other person was.

 _I didn't know Amara was participating in this race,_ Serena thought to Hollis. _You think she knows we're here?_

Shaking her head, Hollis replied telepathically. _She's probably just here for the race. Let's keep cheering for Tristan, though. Amara being taken down a peg will do her some good._

 _I agree._

Eyes widened, they turned to Michelle, who had intercepted her leaders' telepathic communications while smiling at Tristan crossing the finish line with the Sky Senshi straggling right behind him.

"Alright! Tristan won!" Mokuba and Rini shouted at the same time as they all headed down to the track.

When the gang caught up to Tristan, Duke jumped in his arms and greeted him with a congratulatory kiss while the rest of the crew rallied around him.

"I told you that you had it in the bag, Tris." Hollis laughed, pulling him into a tight hug. "Hell, you beat one of the world's best race car driver in motocross!"

"Thanks, Hollis!"

Letting go of him, Hollis gave the victorious racer a fist bump before being interrupted.

"Well, what have we here!"

Eyes widening, the gang turned their heads to see Amara approaching them with her new girlfriend on her arm. Michelle and Serena took deep breaths as they were coming closer while Hollis stood her ground. She wasn't sure if Amara was going to start something but didn't put it past her either. As Princess Selene, she and the sky senshi had always butted heads in the Silver Millennium and hoped this would not be the case in this era.

"I can't believe I got beaten for the first time," Amara chortled, squeezing her girlfriend's arm. "Especially by a kid."

"Well, it's a first time for everything, hon," the blonde hopelessly attached said before winking at Tristan. "Congrats on beating my girlfriend, Taylor! I guess Mason showed you some pointers!"

Hollis just smirked at the girl's remark. "Nice to see you again, Mai," she smiled. "Came to cheer your girlfriend on?"

"And Tristan. Amara may be my girlfriend, but you guys have been my friends longer."

Disinterested in Mai's conversation, the racer looked at her kitten and ex-girlfriend, both of whom were placed behind their lovers. Her eyes also widened at the strange girl who was clutching Hotaru to her chest while issuing her death stares. What is going on here?

As she was about to ask what was happening, Mai pulled the Sky Senshi away and announced. "You owe me a date night, Amara! See you guys later!"

 **Time Skip – Later that Night**

 **Hollis' House**

Wanting to see the reincarnated Moon Princess's house, Serena and Michelle went with Hollis, Molly, and Rini to see where she lived, which was a two-story house with a wrap around porch and a three-car garage attached to it. The exterior was a Victorian style manor that her dad had built before he died, which is why Hollis loved living here when she and her mom came every summer for the latter's lectures.

"So, Hollis," Serena gasped as she walked inside. "How many rooms does your house have?"

The brunette took a deep breath as she plopped on the couch. "Seven bedrooms and six-and-a-half bathrooms," she laughed.

"And that's not counting the basement and attic," Rini added, walking to the fridge.

"And my apartment only has four bedrooms and it comes with a swimming pool," Michelle squeaked, her teal eyes widened. "Did your mom have this built or something?"

The question sent a sad smile to the revived Moon Princess's face as she shook her head. "My dad did," she whispered, tears rolling down her face. "He had to travel to Domino City to work from time to time and tired of living in hotels and missing mom and me, so he had the house built before he died."

Hearing this, Serena sat next to her cousin and pulled her to her chest. "I'm sorry, sweetie," she soothed, striking her cousin's hair. "I remembered when he took us places like the art museums and carnivals."

"Yeah," Hollis moved her head to the middle of her chest. "I remembered when we would paint together, or he would act out my stories with me or we would just hang out to watch movies while my mom was on her digs. He also helped me with my GCSEs and A-levels when I wanted to attend university."

Setting a fruit plate on the coffee table, a little pinkette's coral red's blinked in curiosity. "You never talked much about your dad, Hollis. What was he like?"

Placing the little girl on her lap, Serena stroked Rini's hair and smiled. "Kyle was amazing. He worked from home, so Aunt Sakura could travel for work and Hollis could have a parent 24/7. He also treated me like his own daughter. He encouraged me to draw and paint to my heart's content. When he died, I missed him as much as Hollis did."

Rini could only nod at that but understood why Serena was negligent when it came to academic until recently. When Kyle died, not only did Hollis lose her dad, but Serena lost one of the people who understood her passion. Her own eyes watered as she thought of the times she criticized the blonde because she was not what she expected from her fake mother. If she had known the truth, then she would have never insulted Serena and they might've been friends before now.

Noticing the tear-stained pinkette in front of them, the older girls quickly dried their own tears and embraced the little girl between them.

Michelle and Molly, who were watching the scene joined in on the group hug and started bawling themselves.

A few minutes later, Rini was putting in a movie for everyone to watch while Molly set the snacks on the table. They decided to have a girl's night since last night's attempted was interrupted by Seto and company.

"So, is Téa coming over?" Molly asked, sitting on the couch sighing. "or does she have a date with her mystery boyfriend?"

"Oh, she's coming," Rini shook her head, smiling. "I heard Tristan telling her that she needed to make time for her friends."

"Well, we can only hope," the brunette groaned, sprinting down the stairs wearing a Slipknot t-shirt and red shorts. "Hadley and Hotaru are on the way with Diana."

"That's great," Rini's eyes lit up hearing that. "As much as I missed you guys, I especially missed Hotaru!"

"I bet you did, little one," Michelle laughed, ruffling the pinkette's hair.

The Tomoe sisters came by a few minutes later wearing matching pajamas and bearing more food with Téa right behind them sporting a pink velvet cami dress and a duffel across her shoulder.

Rini jumped into Hotaru's arms to which the latter span her around and both laughing. The older girls just smiled at the brightness shone from the kids.

"So, Téa," Hollis asked as they went inside. "No night out with your boyfriend?"

"No, he called last night, saying he was sick. I took the train to Tokyo to see him this morning and someone roughed him up really bad."

Taking a seat on the couch, Hadley sent a knowing glance to her university colleague, who returned a look of her own, before returning to Téa. "So, who beat him up?"

Plopping her butt on the armchair, the short-haired brunette sighed. "Apparently, it was his ex-girlfriend and her cousin," she huffed. "but that was the first course of beatings he received."

This caught Serena's eye as well as Hollis' and Michelle's, "Really?" Serena asked, catching on as well. "Did he say anything about the second round?"

"He said her friends came by later and gave him another beating while her cat scratched his face and bit his arm."

"Damn! It looks like her friends have her back," Serena said coolly but internally laughing. She knew she needed to thank the girls and Luna for having her back.

Wanting to know more, the water sprite addressed the newcomer. "So, how long have you and this guy been dating?"

With stars in her eyes, Téa swooned as she was dancing on air. "Almost a year now," she answered, her smile never fading. "He'd just ended things with his girlfriend because she was too clingy, and we started hanging out and he was super supportive of my dancing. We even talked about living together in Cambridge after I graduate since he'd be attending Medical School by then."

Seeing the reds from the others' eyes and knowing who the guy was herself, Molly took a deep breath before taking Téa's hand. "Sweetie," she said, her teal softening. "What's his name?"

This question caused all the girls to turn their attention to the aspiring dancer while Rini and Hotaru excused themselves to avoid the upcoming fallout. They've both seen Serena mad before and while she may not love Darien anymore, lying to Téa and stringing her along was more than enough to cause the blonde to erupt for his deception.

"Darien Chiba."

Despite her boiling insides, Serena's sky blues softened because Téa didn't know that she was really playing mistress to a man who claimed to love the former. Seeing her eyes lit up with stars and hearts to the guy who played her for a fool, the Silver Huntress couldn't stand to strike the knife in Téa's heart. However, she had to know the truth.

Taking the hand of the girl across from her, Serena took a deep breath of her own and tears formed from her face. While she didn't want to cause her pain, Téa needed to know the real story now.

"Téa," she sighed, chills forming from her spine. "There's something you need to know."

* * *

A/N: DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! Serena is about to give Téa the cold hard facts and it ain't going to be pretty. The bright side: Tristan beat Amara in motocross. Anyway, how do you feel about Beryl being Serena's biological mother and Rini's story? What do you think will happen next? In the name of the Moon and Ra! Stay tuned!


	7. Wide Awake

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

A/N: Téa is about to find out about her boyfriend's lies. How will she take it? Also, there is another character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe arriving on the scenes. What's her story? And why was Andrew uneasy in the earlier chapter? You'll find out.

* * *

 **Wide Awake**

"Téa, there's something you need to know."

The aspiring dancer's eyes widened as she sat erect in Hollis' armchair and the other girls', including the little kids, eyes were saddened at the upcoming news the blonde was about to share.

"O-okay," Téa stammered, her own spine shivering. "W-what is it?"

Taking another deep breath, Serena started. "The clingy ex-girlfriend he was talking about?"

"Yeah?"

"That was me," she shivered, never taking her eyes off Téa's. "And he lied to you about us breaking up months ago. That only happened yesterday."

The dancer's jaw dropped faster than a broken vase. "N-no way," she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "A-are you s-sure?"

"It's true, sweetie," Hollis' eyes had grown softer. "I was there when it happened. He said there was another girl, but we had no idea it was you."

Téa immediately shook her head at this. The guy she thought she loved was a liar? "There has to be a mistake!" she shouted as tears rolled down her face. "Darien's always doing things for me. He paid for me to have private dance lessons. We would go out every other weekend to clubs, restaurants, or the movies."

"Were those dates ever in Tokyo? Did he ever meet your parents, or did you have to meet him in another town?" Rini asked, sitting on Hollis' lap.

"We always met here in Domino, where you guys wouldn't catch us," she said, letting her face fall. "Sometimes, if it got late, I would sleep at his place."

Hadley had to raise an eyebrow at this. "What lie did you tell your parents?"

"He had a friend with a younger sister. He'd call my parents to say that his sister and I were having a sleepover despite the fact I never met her. Then, Darien would drive me back to Domino after lunch the next day."

That comment about the sister caused Serena to stand in a flash and her insides to freeze. Knowing who was covering for them, it was her turn to stammer. "W-what's the sister's name? He had to tell you, so you could relay the information to your parents."

Taking a deep breath, Téa shook her head. "I'll just tell you the guy's name instead," she whispered. "It's Andrew Furuhata."

Looking up, the dancer could see the color drain from Serena, Molly, Michelle, and even Rini and Hotaru's faces. Hollis' face was stone cold, as if she already knew of this. Téa could only imagine what her writer friend was thinking as she saw her take a deep breath and wrap her arms around Serena before placing herself in a fetal position.

Hadley, sensing Téa's anguish, knew that she may have gone farther with Darien than her lady-in-waiting. Her shaking body, squirmy position, and scrubbing herself with her hands to clean herself mentally all pointed to Téa trying to erase what she did with Darien during their time together.

Taking a deep breath, Hadley placed her hands on Téa's shoulders. "How long was it until you slept with him."

"Two weeks after we met," she yelled through teary eyes. "He said he loved me and took me to a hotel afterwards."

Hearing that made Serena sick to her stomach. She and Darien were dating for two years and the subject of sex never came up but to hear that he slept with Téa after knowing her for only two weeks? It caused her to realize that Darien never loved her at all when she was spelled to love him; otherwise, he would've never disrespected her or Téa like this.

Just as the silence was getting to them, Téa's cell phone rang and she went to check it, eyes widening when she saw whose number it was.

"It's Darien," she whispered, turning to Hollis. "What do I do?"

Thinking fast, Hollis grabbed her phone and shushed everyone as she put it on speaker. "Hey, baby," he said with a sultry voice. "How's your night going?"

Téa looked at Hollis, who nodded at her to play along, before returning to her phone. "Hey, Darien," she said, keeping her voice even. "It's good. I'm having a girl's night with my friends."

"You wanna ditch them? I'm in Domino with Serenity and want to do something with my favorite girls."

That caused Hollis' eyes to widen more than stretched putty. "As in Joey's sister?" she whispered in Téa's ear, so Darien wouldn't hear, to which Téa nodded.

Her insides burning lava, she sent a telepathic message to the guys. _Guys_ , she screamed. _The girl that Matador Reject was seeing was Téa and he's in Domino wanting to see her. What now?_

Seto immediately replied to that. _What? He's been seeing her this whole time? Tell her to dump that fucker and boot his ass back to Tokyo._

 _Yeah, we don't need him here_ , Joey added. _And Téa can do better than that creep!_

Taking a deep breath, Hollis dropped a bomb on her blonde lover. _He has Serenity with him, puppy._

 _SAY WHAAAT! What the hell's he doing with my sister?! Where's he at?_

 _He wants to meet here_ , Serena interjected. _He's asking for Hollis' address_.

Yami and nearly jumped out of wherever they were sitting _. No way is he going to that house_ , they shouted at the same time.

Thinking fast, the CEO boomed. _Give him my address and get here now!_

The girls immediately agreed with Hollis taking Téa's phone and texting Darien Seto's address. "Come on, guys. We're going to Seto's!"

Arriving at the Kaiba mansion fifteen minutes later, the girls immediately went inside and sent the kids upstairs with Diana and Artemis while they sat outside to wait for the disgraced prince.

"Seto," Hollis asked as he sat next to her. "Are you sure meeting here was a good idea?"

"I don't want that man knowing where you live, Hollis," he said as a motorcycle and a limo pulled up. "besides, I'm not afraid of some rose-throwing out of work magician."

Joey sat on the other side of her. "Besides," he seethed, cracking his knuckles. "If Serenity's with him, it's safer to meet here."

Tristan and Duke hopped off the former's bike and rushed to the gang. "Where is he?" they yelled in sync.

Checking her phone, the princess said. "He should be here in five minutes."

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou ran towards them and stood on each side of their respective girlfriends. Tristan and Duke immediately followed suit by sitting on each side of Téa and holding her hand.

"It's going to be okay, Téa," Tristan whispered as Darien's car pulled up in the driveway.

"Yeah," Duke added, his emerald's glaring at the Alfa Romeo parking in front of the house. "We're right here."

As Darien exited the car, all eyes were on him gifting death stares as he went around the passenger's side and opened the door for Serenity, who stepped out wearing a red satin skater dress that barely covered her butt and had a plunging neckline at the front, exposing her chest. Everyone's jaw dropped upon seeing this, and it also didn't help that the outfit was complimented with black boots that stopped at her thighs.

When they addressed the gang, Darien was about to wet his pants upon seeing his current girlfriend and ex together and wanted to bolt. Serenity, however, smiled upon seeing her older brother and ran to him, jumping into his arms.

Despite the fact he was happy to see his sister, Joey's insides were still boiling lava upon Serenity's attire. He quickly took off his coat and put it on her before saying, "Sis, can you check on the kids for us?" he asked, wanting her out of harm's way for what's about to come next. "They're upstairs."

Seeing the serious look on her brother's face, the thirteen-year-old immediately nodded and ran inside without a word.

Notice the death stares from everyone across from him, the matador reject's face fell chalk white, especially when Téa walked towards him with flames in her eyes.

"Téa, l-look," he stammered, backing towards his car. "I don't know what they told you, but…"

"But what, Darien?" she thundered, placing her hands on her hips. "You're a jerk who didn't have the guts to end it with Serena, so you just strung us both along to see who's better?"

"I-It wasn't like that," his gaze dropping to the floor. "I wasn't in love with her anymore, but she still loved me. I just didn't want to hurt her feelings!"

Serena's eyes also burned upon hearing that, "It would've hurt less if you'd broken up with me honestly," she stated firmly. "I would've gotten over it and we still could've been friends, but you just wanted to have your cake and eat it too."

Wanting to get Téa alone so he can explain his side, he grabbed her wrist tightly and tried to force her into his car.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, trying to get away from him.

"Not until we talk!" he shouted, still trying to pull her when a dice struck his face, stunning Darien and causing him to release Téa, who ran behind the others.

When he regained his senses, he scanned the area to see a guy with a ponytail sporting some dice in his hand and another guy with axe-hair standing beside him cracking his knuckles.

"You go near our girl, again, and we'll do more than throw dice at you," Duke said, his eyes staring him down.

"You're not welcome here, loser," Tristan added as he put up his fists. "Leave town and never come back."

Seeing that he was defeated, the Matador Reject immediately ran to his car and sped off into the night.

* * *

A/N: That's all she wrote for now. How do you want me to handle the Téa situation? Should her parents find out? I think it's time I have the enemy make the first attack, don't you think? In the name of the Moon and Ra! Stay tuned!


	8. So Far Away

Disclaimer: To prevent being sued, I do NOT own _Sailor Moon_ or _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ or their characters. I own the original characters and the plot I'm writing.

A/N: Téa kicked Darien to the curb and everyone booted his ass back to Tokyo. Serenity's in the picture, but what's her story? When will the new villain show themselves? Stay tuned.

 **So Far Away**

The weekend passed quickly, and it was now Monday. The girls returned to Tokyo the night before with their lovers in tow and staying in Michelle's condo. After hearing Serenity's story, Joey and Seto worked fast to withdraw the girl from her mother's care, to which the latter did so without protest. Her mother had been struggling with jobs and Darien had been their benefactor while ensuring that Serenity got the much-needed eye surgery to save her eyesight. Let's just say Seto paid him back for paying for Serenity's operation, but he and Joey also left him a note to never speak to her or Téa again.

After speaking with Hollis about Darien, Téa talked to her parents about what had transpired for the past few months. She had also told them about him paying for private dance lessons and how far they've gone. Luckily, they were understanding about her thinking she loved him, but it didn't mean she got a free pass for lying about where she was since they were dating. She was grounded for a week except for school and ballet. The parents paid Darien back for the private lessons and took over the rest for the remainder of the year. It's safe to say they forbade her from seeing him again because they filed a restraining order. Tristan and Duke stayed in Domino to keep her company since she can have friends over at the house; they have a lot to talk about.

Anyway, after driving Serena to school, Hollis went to a nearby vegan café to start on her new manuscript and get a quick bite. She could've done this at Michelle's but wanted to get out of the house for a little bit. After ordering a slice of tiramisu and chocolate-peanut milkshake, the brunette sat at a booth near the back and started typing on her laptop.

"Festive music and my trusty laptop," squealed the brunette as she started typing while drinking her milkshake. "along with my favorite vegan delights. I can finish a few chapters in a matter of hours."

Thirty minutes into it, she had just finished her food and written two chapters when a tap on her shoulder snapped her out of her trance. So, she turned around to see Seto and Joey with raised eyebrows and crossed arms.

"How'd you find me?" she said, her own eyebrow raising.

The CEO pulled her to her feet saved her work before shutting it down, "You really think you could hide for a few hours?" he asked, placing her laptop in her bag. "Hadley gave me an idea of where you were when we woke up."

"There's a method to my madness, babes. Besides, you've done the same thing when you didn't want distractions."

"Not where they require you to buy something," the CEO said as he and Joey pulled her out of the café, "besides, we need you for something else."

"I'm all ears."

 **Time Skip – Juuban Mall**

After looking through Serenity's clothes, Seto and Joey burned them all since they were not appropriate for a thirteen-year-old. Most of them had plunging necklines and barely covered her butt, so they had Hollis and Hadley take Serenity shopping for some new clothes since they knew what to get.

"I can't believe Molly turned down a shopping trip," Hadley laughed as Serenity was trying on some clothes in the dressing room. "She would've loved it."

Shaking her head, Hollis just laughed as she was looking a pink corset skater dress. "Her parents wanted to see her, so I can't blame her for wanting to oblige."

"Yeah," the dirty blonde chuckled. "I think they're still shocked that their daughter is a Sailor Scout, not that I blame them."

"Tell me about it. Our mums were surprised when we told them about us, but they said it was better they knew right off than finding out another way."

"That's true. Hell, your mother is in Egypt trying to find some answers that will let us win this final fight."

Hollis turned away at that. She told her aunt and uncle that she was in the Amazon on a dig, but that was a fib to keep them from asking questions since knowing Serena had kept them in the dark about her extracurricular activities. Shit, her blood was still boiling that her cousin, Hotaru and Michelle were repressed for six years intelligently and emotionally by a spell. Luckily, she was able to break the hold on whomever did this while the girls were fighting Galaxia and get them back to their true selves and spent the past weekend working with them, so it couldn't happen again.

Noticing her best friend's anger, Hadley placed her hands on Hollis' shoulder with burning eyes herself. "We're gonna get them, Hollis," she said.

"Count on it!"

After shopping for Serenity, it was time for school to let out. So, they picked Serena up and took her to Karate practice, waiting for her until it was over before driving back to Michelle's, who had just returned from music practice.

"I have homework," Serena groaned, getting out her books. "I had better get started."

"That won't take too long," the brunette chuckled, getting out her laptop before noticing the guys were doing schoolwork themselves. "I'm taking Domino High has an online blackboard?"

"More like Kaiba had the teachers email the assignments for the week," Bakura said, working on his laptop. "We've been working on these all day."

Joey was equally working on his, "Yeah," he said. "We're trying to complete a week's work in a day or so in order not to worry about it."

Serena, who was about done with her stuff (using her powers), replied. "That would be a dream come true. Most of the lessons at school are boring."

"I'm glad I never had traditional schooling," Hollis said, working on her manuscript. "It sounds like a fracking circus."

As Serena finished her homework, Molly and Nephlite came in with the kids bearing goodies. "We brought some snacks and kids," Molly said.

"How was seeing your parents?" Serena asked placing her stuff in her bag.

Taking a deep breath, Molly sighed. "It was okay, but they're still worried about the Sailor business."

Serena hugged Molly and said. "It'll be okay, sweetie," she said, stroking her hair. "Hopefully, this will all be over before we know it."

Noticing the cold chill from her cousin, Hollis pulled the blonde to another room and shut the door before producing a stern look on her face. "Spill it. What happened today?"

Sighing before sitting on the bed, Serena took a deep breath. "The girls tried to corner me at lunch," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "asking me what was going on."

Taking a deep breath of her own, the brunette sat next to her and nodded, "They'll find out soon," she said, her eyes softening before widening as she felt the chill in the air.

Serena also jumped up. "You felt that?"

"Looks like they'll find out sooner than we thought. Let's go!"

Serena and Hollis bolted out of the apartment with the rest of gang right behind them.

 **Hikawa Shrine**

The inners were inside the temple doing homework while discussing what happened at school today.

"Did you guys talk to Serena, today," Raye asked, eyes sharpened.

Taking a deep breath, Mina nodded as she continued staring at her lap. "We asked her at lunch what was going on," she sighed. "but she just walked off."

"And you didn't stop her?"

Lita had to shake her head. "A teacher told us to leave her alone and when school was over, she had bolted before we could find her."

"Not to mention she was out of town the whole weekend," Amy added, fisting her skirt. "I called her house, Saturday, and her brother said that she went off with her cousin the night before."

This made the fire priestess look away with sadness in her violet eyes. _Serena_ , she thought. Why _are you avoiding us? I know I teased you, but_ …

Raye's thoughts were interrupted by a scream and crash outside, causing her and the others to jump out of seats and investigate.

Running towards the commotion, their eyes widened upon seeing a voluptuous humanoid with green skin and pink bob wearing a black cocktail dress and sporting a flaming blade. To more of the girls' horror, Raye's grandfather and Chad were across from the monster and had been knocked unconscious.

"I guess some men can't get enough of me," she sang as she walked to the men swinging her sword.

Acting fast, the girls took out their pens and shouted:

"MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER!"

"MARS CRYSTAL POWER!"

"JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER!"

"VENUS CRYSTAL POWER!"

In seconds, they were decked out in their Sailor uniforms and Mercury was attacking the monster using, "SHINE AQUA ILLUSION," but the latter jumped out of the way just as it was about to hit and faced the inners as she was lion pouncing its prey.

Mars, horrified upon seeing her grandfather and boyfriend, faced the vixen with flaming eyes. "Who are you? Why did you attack them?"

Looking at the fiery Sailor, the monster just laughed loudly. "My name is Siren," she sang before blasting the her to the wall with wind. "and they just couldn't resist my charm."

"There's nothing charming about you, you whore!" Jupiter yelled as she launched her attack, "JUPITER THUNDER DRAGON!" shocking the vixen in process.

The attack stunned Siren for a second and caused her to act as a shivering kitten caught in the rain, but she immediately shakes if off and shoots silks from her right arm, binding the inners and shocking them tenfold.

"Well," she cackled, emanating daggers from her other hand. "So much for the infamous Sailor Scouts," she shrieked before shooting them at the girls.

As the daggers were closing in on their hearts, the girls were struggling to break free when the knives were knocked away by an arrow and the ties were cut.

When they released themselves, the inners' eyes were widened upon seeing a brunette wielding a bow and arrow and their leader sporting a katana.

"Serena," Mars squeaked, her body freezing upon seeing her leader and another girl running towards Siren without fear.

"My beautiful ties," the monster screamed, before leering at the two girls. "Who do you think you are?"

Silently, the two girls took broches. To the inners' shock, the brunette had Sailor Moon's brooch while Serena was carrying a violet one with a silver triple moon symbol on it.

Hollis looked to Serena, who nodded in agreement.

Hollis: "MOON ASTRAL POWER!"

Serena: "SILVER MOON POWER!"

"What the –" the Inners' shouted upon seeing the two scouts.

Hollis was decked out in Sailor Moon's attire without the sleeves and her hair was down while Serena was wearing a silver corset dress with violet leggings and black thigh high boots. Her hair was in a side braid with violet tips at the bangs.

This totally shocked the inners, but they had to put their questions aside in order to deal with the threat that still lay in from of them.

Siren, who was still recovering from the attack, stood her ground and said, "So, the real Sailor Moon has returned?"

"You got that right, bitch!" Hollis shouted, pulling off her tiara and launching her attack. "MOON TIARA MAGIC!"

The tiara made a direct hit at the monster, disintegrating it to dust, to the shock of the Inners.

Knowing that the threat was gone for now, Serena and Hollis de-transformed followed by the other girls, who rushed to the two with wide eyes and millions of questions.

"SHUT IT!" Hollis shouted at the girls before taking a deep breath. "Yes, I'm Sailor Moon and the reincarnated moon princess."

Lightning flashed through their minds at this information, but Amy shook out of her shock and looked towards Serena, who nodded in confirmation. "But how can this be?" she asked, turning her head to the brunette. "The memories we had said that Serena was the Moon princess and future queen."

"Those memories were fake."

As the inners turned to see who had said that, they saw Michelle standing across from them with Hotaru and Rini standing on each side of her.

Raye immediately snapped from her shudder and turned to the teal-haired Senshi. "F-fake?" she stammered. "What-what do mean?"

Sensing the other Sailors and Matador reject approaching, Hollis held her hands up and announced. "Let's wait for the others to get here," she then turned to the stairs, smiling. "You can come out now."

In that instant, Hadley, Molly, and the guys approached the girls with Hadley standing by Hotaru and the guys going to their respective girlfriends. Then, as if on cue, the rest of the outers and Tuxedo Mask, decked out in their uniforms arrived at the scene.

Palming her hand, Uranus groaned. "I missed all the fun!"

Pluto looked at everyone wondering what was going on until she saw a familiar pinkette, who's eyes widened upon revelation. As she flashed back to her kidnapping and repeated tortures, the person responsible for this was slowly coming together. Rini's chill in her spine suddenly froze, the person she trusted and considered a friend and confidante, was the real enemy. The ice in her blood was slowly melting and burning as the rage she felt was coming to the surface; instead of running, however, the little girl stood her ground, pointed to the green-haired woman before shouting for all to hear. "It was _you_! You did it!"

A/N: I think most of you saw that coming, but I had to follow through with the plot. Trista is exposed as the real villain, but what about the Matador Reject? Was he in on this? I also think you know who Hadley really is. All will come in the next chapter. In the name of the Moon and Ra, stay tuned.


	9. Not an Update

**Not an Update**

To all my readers and fans,

I apologize for this, but The Real Moon Princess and any other fanfiction I have thought up or written is now on hold. Please don't fret because I will be back, but urgent matters have come up and I won't have time to write the new chapters or stories. Thank you for reading my work and I will finish the story, I promise.


End file.
